Trice
by Whythis
Summary: Moments between Phineas and Isabella through the years ranging from when they first met to about the time they get together I don't know if I'll put them together in this but if requested, sure! REQUESTS PLEASE!
1. Study Date

****Hey I'm new, first story! Please review! And requests please! This will be Phinabella moments****

"For the last time Ferb, it is not a study date!" Phineas exclaims. Ferb couldn't help but roll his eyes. Phineas groans, then sighs giving up the fight.

"I'm going over to Isabella's to study. And it's **NOT** a date." Phineas says walking out of the room and shutting the door. Ferb scoffs.

"It's not a date!" Phineas exclaims again from the hallway.

"You have fun Lover Boy" Ferb shouts after him. Phineas opens the door again, peeking his head in and gives Ferb an evil glare. Ferb smirks.

"IT'S NOT A DATE!"

Phineas' and Ferb's Mom walks into their room. "Oh Phineas already left for his date."

"MOM! IT'S NOT A DATE!"

Their Mom looks at Ferb. "It's a date." Ferb nods. Phineas groans from the hallway.

****Please Review! Requests! If you want one of these moments into a story tell me****


	2. Couple

Couple

"Why does everyone think we're a couple?" Phineas asks Isabella slightly irritated after the 5th person asked them in the last 5 minutes.

"Well it may have to do with you holding my hand." Isabella says.

Phineas looks at their hands. "Oh"

But he doesn't let go.


	3. Faking requested by bigsister3000

Faking:

Phineas runs frantically to Isabella's locker. "Hey Isabella I have a HUGE favor to ask you" He asks in a rush.

"Yeah sure Phineas what's up?" Isabella says closing her locker, turns to him, suddenly seeing Phineas frantic. "Oh my gosh! Phineas! What's wrong!"

"Well I, uh, kind of told Stella we're, um," Phineas mumbles the last word. "Dating"

Isabella eyes get wide. "WHAT! Why!"

"Well she kept asking to go out with her. And well I don't really like her. Wait! Not like that she's a nice girl. But, uh," Phineas nervously plays his ear and looks away. "I think, I MAY, like someone else." He clears his throat. "So anyway… I told her, not to be mean, I was dating someone. She asked who? So I told her you, you were the first girl to come to my mind!"

"Phineas, you could have just said no!"

"I know…" Phineas voice trails off because he sees Stella walking down the hallway towards them. "Please Isabella!" Phineas begs. "Just act like you like me."

Isabella slaps her forehead, shakes her head, and then sighs. "Fine."

"Yes! Thank so much Isabella! Okay, so all we need to do is talk to each other, hold hands, hug, maybe a peck on the cheek. Since we just started 'dating'."

"Phineas! You're acting like this is my first relationship!"

"Okay fine, you get, right? Okay- "Phineas is cut off Isabella grabbing him and kissing him as Stella walks by. Stella walks by glances at them and walks away. Once Stella's gone Isabella ends the kiss, and walks away.

Phineas' mind could not process what just happened. He could only manage to say with a silly grin on his face was "Great."


	4. Busted

Busted (Must read Faking beforehand oh and it goes with it):

"She kissed me Ferb! I mean really kissed me!" Phineas exclaims in a whisper to Ferb in class, after Isabella just kissed him in the hallway. He finally processed what happened. "We were supposed to be faking! That was NOT faking!"

Ferb motions him to continue. "And-" Phineas was cut off by Isabella, who sits in front of them, and turns around.

"He doesn't want to admit he liked it"

Phineas blushes. "Well I um, uh…"

"Busted" Ferb says under his breath.


	5. Isabella in Peril

***For requests I will take just words, ideas, and songs as long as I have the title and artist! Thank you!***

Isabella in Peril (Requested by bigsister3000)

Isabella looks at the faucet. _How could it just stop? _Isabella thinks to herself. _I mean it was just working a second ago when I started washing my hands. _Isabella looks a little closer; her necklace hangs above the drain. Suddenly, something grabs her necklace from the drain and pulls her face into the sink, she screams.

Phineas comes running in. "Isabella! What's wrong?"

"Something grabbed my necklace, with me still wearing it, from the drain in the sink."

"The sink?"

"YES!"

"Um, okay" He grabs a wrench and starts untwisting the pipes. "Oh my."

"Is everything alright, Phineas?" she asks, concerned.

"Yeah…" He drifts off. "Okay you're good."

Isabella stands up and looks at Phineas who is now holding a snake, Isabella screams and jumps on a chair.

"Is- is that a snake!"

"Yup! Wanna pet it?"

"NO!"

"Aw… but it's nice!"

"Just leave it outside, please Phineas!"

"Okay" He walks outside, puts the snake on the ground and says. "Hey Ferb! I found that last snake we lost in the house." Ferb gives him a thumb up, Phineas walks back in. "So are you alright, Isabella?"

Isabella jumps down from the chair, runs up and hugs him. "Thank you so much Phineas!" She says practically strangling him. "My hero!"

Phineas couldn't help but smile and hug her tight as well, glad she is alright. "I take that as a yes."

***Quick fan questions! Who can name the episode Phineas and Ferb lose snakes in their house? Hint: Multiple Phinabella moments in it. Oh! And who can name the episode when someone talks about Candace's face getting caught in a sink? And who said it? Hint: "I'm being follwed by a rooster"***


	6. Necklace

Necklace (This story is the reason Isabella wanted to keep that necklace in Isabella in Peril):

"Hey Isabella can you get me a screwdriver from the garage?" Phineas asks.

"Sure Phineas!" She says leaving.

"She's gone let's talk about her!"

"Focus Buford."

Isabella walks into the garage looking a high and low for the tool. She sees a toolbox marked:_** Phineas' toolbox**_**. **_This must be it! _Isabella thinks to herself. She opens the toolbox and it no time finds the screwdriver. She starts to close the toolbox when something catches her eye.

"Phineas, what's this?" Phineas looks up from a blueprint, his eyes getting wide. Because in Isabella's hand was a heart shaped necklace. It had a pink chain that matches Isabella's signature bow and outfit perfectly. On the chain was a silver heart locket, when you open the locket you can put two pictures. But for the moment there were papers stuffed inside that said: _Carpe Diem _and the other paper saying _Whatcha doin'?_ But the most curious part was on the front of the locket was written in cursive was her name _Isabella_.

Isabella raises her eyebrows. "So…"

"That's your birthday present, you said wanted a necklace, so I made you a necklace it's not a big deal but I mean if you don't like it. I can-"

"Phineas!"

"Yeah?"

"I love it."

"Really?"

"Yeah!" She says hugging him. "Hey can you put it on me?"

"Sure," She turns around he pulls her hair to the side and puts the necklace around her neck. "I'm going to look at it in the mirror!" She says skipping off.

Ferb comes up behind Phineas, nudges him and raises an eyebrow.

"She loves it. I told her it was no big time deal."

Ferb raises an eyebrow. "You told her it was no big deal after you spent 3 days, 17 hours, 47 minutes and 30 seconds on it? Went to what? 30 stories just to make sure it was the **exact **color of her bow **and **outfit? And it wasn't good enough so you just did it yourself?" Phineas nods slowly. "Yup, you got it bad"

***Another fan question who can name the episode that these qoutes were from:**

**"Sure Phineas!"**

**"She's gone let's talk about her!"**

**"Focus Buford." And who said it the quote already gave you one.***


	7. The

The:

"Using _the_ just makes it sounds more important, more powerful" Phineas says to Isabella "Like _the _Perry _the_ Platypus."

Isabella giggles. "_The_ Phineas Flynn?"

"_The_ Isabella Garcia-Shapiro"

"_The_ Candace Flynn"

"_The_ Ferb Fletcher"

"_The_ Phineas and Ferb"

"_The_ Phineas and Isabella"

"_The_ Phineas and Isabella?" Isabella says smirking and raising an eyebrow.

Phineas laughs nervously. "_The_ snacks awaiting us inside."

"_The_ conversation is not done _The_ Phineas Flynn." She says walking inside.


	8. Untold Story of Buford Confidential

***Spoiler alert! If you haven't seen the episode!***

Untold Story of Buford Confidential:

"I can't believe we missed your sprinkler!" Isabella says, talking to Phineas while they're swimming in the lake.

"Yeah it was awesome!" Phineas says. "Ferb said the funniest thing!"

Isabella laughs. "Phineas?"

Phineas starts to float on his back. "Hmm?

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything!"

"You would tell me if _you_ were in love with a French girl right?"

Phineas stands on the ground under the water and looks at Isabella. "A French girl? Really, Isabella?"

"Just making sure!"

"It doesn't matter anyways; I've never had nor never will."

"And why's that?"

"Because I'm in love with a Mexican-Jewish girl"


	9. Oblivious

Oblivious (Requested by Bookworm299 and Princess Bubblegum11):

"Hey Phineas!" Isabella says hugging him. "Whatcha doin'?"

"We're just building a tilt-a-whirl!"

"Oh that's so cool!" She steps closer and grabs his hand. "But you know what's cooler?"

"How can something be cooler?"

"I don't know…" Isabella says then turns to face him, pokes him in the chest and bats her eyelashes. "Us going to the movies."

"Okay! I'll just tell the gang."

"NO!"

"Just Ferb?"

"No."

"Then who's coming?"

"Just you and me."

"Why can't the gang come?"

"Because, you know, a boy, a girl, alone at the movies…"

"I don't get it."

"And they sometimes don't watch the movie…"

"Now why would they do that! There could be a perfectly good movie they went too… Hey Ferb! I know what we're going to do tomorrow!" Phineas says starting to dash to Ferb, but Isabella was faster she grabs his shoulder and makes him face her.

"You seriously don't get it?"

"No… should I?"

She groans. "Yes!"

"Well… maybe you should explain it better."

"Fine I will." She grabs him and kisses him. "Take a hint."

***Anyone see the commercial for the** **new episode? I love Isabella's quote: "I was so looking forward to Junior High" What's going to happen in Junior High O.o Oh and does that mean they're in Junior High because I always thought they were like 12. Which makes it okay that they are in Junior High***


	10. Rain

****So yeah sorry I haven't updated I've been busy. Oh and I DON'T dance, so if the dance scene is terrible I'm so sorry! Oh and this more of a one shot it wasn't supposed to be but yeah I hope you enjoy ****

Rain (Requested by WordNerd93):

"So we make it with 14 singles seats" Phineas says under the tree to Isabella referring to their contraption.

"Or…"She says snuggling up to Phineas and resting her head on his shoulder. "You can make 7 loveseats so couples can snuggle with each other."

Phineas turns red. "Uh…" he clears his throat. "Sure" his voice cracks. "So anyway…"

"Is it _raining_?_" _Baljeet said to everyone. Everyone looks up. It is. Frantically, they start to run inside.

"Should we tell them it's raining?" Django asks referring to Phineas and Isabella.

"Nah…" Buford said. They shut the door but instead of doing something else they all look through the window watching what's going to happen.

"Phineas you are so busted!" Candace exclaims starting to walk outside, she stops. "What are you guys doing?"

"Watching Phineas and Isabella." Gretchen says.

"Is it raining?"

"Yup!"

"Ahh…"

"So you ready to do this thing?" Phineas asks.

"Yeah let's do it!"

Phineas and Isabella walk out from under the tree. Isabella stops and holds out her hands.

"So we are adding 7 seats instead of 14 and then we'll-"Phineas stops and turns around noticing Isabella's not beside him. "Isabella, what's up?"

"Phineas, it's raining"

He looks up. "huh, I guess it is"

"Shouldn't we go in?"

"Why?"

"Well we're soaked"

"Well that's half the fun!"

"How is being soaked fun?"

"Easy! Watch."

He grabs her hand and pulls her in front of him. He puts his hands on her waist; she smiles and wraps her arms around his neck.

"What no music?" She asks smirking. He snaps his fingers.

**(Please go to: .com/watch?v=TiKD9iaQ9ZI&feature=fvst)**

They start just swaying back and forth then Phineas spins her out and bring her back in.

"Impressive"

He smirks. "Thanks"

He starts to twirl her around and dip, bring her up eyes meet, faces only inches apart.

"Having fun?" Phineas asks.

"Yeah!" She smiles "Who knew the rain could be so much fun!"

"Well… I did." She laughs. "Wanna make it more fun?"

Her eyes light up knowing their faces are inches apart. "How?"

He lifts her up and spins puts her back down. She spins into his arms. Turns her head and pecks him on the cheek. He smiles.

"Now run and jump into my arms."

"What!"

"Come on don't you trust me?"

"Are you going to catch me?"

"Of course!"

She backs up slowly, takes a deep breath and runs. She jumps and just like he promised he caught her. He puts her down again and pulls her close, their foreheads touching.

"We should do this every rainstorm!" He says

"Yes, yes we should."

"_Drop everything now_

_Meet me in the pouring rain_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk_

_Take away the pain_

_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

_Get me with those green __**[blue]**__ eyes, baby, as the lights go down_

_Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around_

_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile"_

****Like the song? My first story will HOPEFULLY up this weekend but I don't know. But hey just some fan tidbit Phineas AND Isabella have blue eyes. As far as I know everyone does except Jeremy has light blue and Perry has brown. Sorry I reposted this is was only because the link didn't show up and I accidently said Perry had blue eyes when he has brown so anyway requests!****


	11. Bathroom

*Hey yall! Check out my story You're Not Alone*

Bathroom:

"Where's Isabella?" Gretchen asks Phineas and Ferb.

"I think she's still getting ready with Candace"

"She's like missing the whole party!"

"Yeah I know! I'll get her"

Phineas goes into the house and up into Candace room, they weren't there. Phineas heads to the bathroom, the door's shut.

"C'mon Candace and Isabella!" Phineas says knocking on the door. "The party already started! Everyone is looking for you! How long does it take you in the-"

Isabella opens the door. She's in a pale blue dress, wearing light make-up; her hair is down and curled. Phineas stops, his mouth a-gap.

"Phineas I'm done happy now?" She asks slightly annoyed, then she sees his faces, she giggles and walks away. Candace leans against the doorway, wearing a pretty black dress and her hair up and also wearing light make-up.

"Did I do a good job on her make-up, Phineas?"

"Bathroom" Is all that Phineas could manage to say.


	12. Gloves

Gloves:

Phineas rubbed his hands together and blew on them. He starts to do it again Isabella watching him.

"Do you want my gloves?" Isabella asks.

Phineas rubs his hands. "No thanks, I'm fine"

"You are **not **fine" She says taking off her gloves. "Take them"

"If I do then your hands will be cold." He rubs his hands again.

"I'll be fine! You won't!"

"I will"

"You won't!"

"I will!"

"Won't!"

"Will!"

"Fine! Let's compromise!" She takes both his hands.

"What are you-"

She takes one glove off and puts it on one of his hands. Then with her bare hand she takes his bare hand.

"Better?"

Phineas looks at their hands. They were holding hands! Phineas blushes, suddenly getting warm. "Yeah"


	13. New Kid

***Hey I'm sorry I haven't posted in like two days! :O Oh well Here you go! And please review and check out my new story ****You're Not Alone*******

New Kid

There was a new boy in town, all the girls swoon over him and all the guys hate him. Including some of our favorite Danville boys.

"I do not trust that guy one bit" Baljeet says watching him.

"Jerk"

"I'm with Ferb on that one" Buford says "And that's comin' from me!"

"Aw come guys he can't be-" Phineas sees the new kid flirting with Isabella. "I hate him."

Ferb, Baljeet, and Buford start laughing.


	14. Chance

Chance

Phineas and Isabella were standing under the tree while Phineas was explaining yet another blueprint to Isabella.

"So we're going to add flames here and wings there-"Isabella cuts him off.

"Phineas?"

"What's up, Isabella?"

"What would you do if I kissed you?"

He pauses, slightly confused, and then grins. "I guess you would have to try and see, now wouldn't you?"

And with that he continues explaining.


	15. Icecream

***Yeah so this one was supposed to be posted like last week but yeah didn't happen...***

Ice-cream

"Bye Phineas"

"By Isabella"

Phineas walks through the front door of his house and then shuts the door. He walks upstairs and starts to head towards his room.

"Did you have fun bike riding with Isabella?" Candace asks leaning on the doorway to her room.

"How many times do I have to tell you guys it's not a-"He pauses. "Wait what?"

"I know it's not a date, Phineas"

"Oh, okay, good"

"So then how was it?"

"We just biked around Danville. I bought her ice-cream"

"You bought her ice-cream?"

"Well yeah, but that doesn't make it a date!"

"No…" She pauses. "But that's only step one."

"Step one? For what?"

"You will know soon my brother" Candace shuts the door.

"WHAT!" He bangs on the door then he realizes her probably won't get the answer. "Can you at least tell me Step two?"

***ATTENTION please can someone help me I can't upload anything past 15 things I must change it to Chapters I don't know how! Help please!***


	16. Why

***oh yeah I'm sorry I haven't done any requests lately again busy this week but this weekend I WILL write some I hope to get them all done but yeah sorry for the wait***

* * *

Why

Phineas and Isabella were playing the brand new version of Jump and Duck. Isabella's phone buzzes, she drops out of the game and attempts to grab her phone. Yet Phineas was one step ahead. Phineas picks up her phone and looks at the phone, he frowns.

"Why Adam?"

"Why are boys so oblivious?" Isabella replies looking him in the eye. They stare at each other for a heartbeat or two. Then they both continue to play the game.

"Why don't you think boys aren't just scared?" Phineas says eyes never leaving the game.

* * *

***So if you haven't read my story You're Not Alone yet or read the moment Faking please do! I'm telling you this because I want to know what the readers want for my next story. Options are:**

**Another Songfic; song not chosen yet. (Ideas if you want this)**

**A story about Phineas and Isabella stuck together with glue**

**Or a longer version of Faking***


	17. Untold Story of ATSD

***Hey for picking stories you have until next Friday. It will then be posted next weekend.***

Untold story of ATSD:

It was the heat of the Robot Riot, Phineas, Ferb and Isabella were fighting together, watching each other's backs. Isabella took out six robots at once. She was quick and sharp. Phineas turns and smirks at his brother, whose mouth was open wide.

"And you wonder why I like her" Phineas quietly to Ferb, then he turns to Isabella. "Nice Shots, Isabella"

***Hey guys with choices for stories I'm going to change so things so the choices are:**

**Songfic: Up All Night (One Direction)**

**Handcuffed together (Idea from The Sister's Grimm)**

**Longer version of Faking* **


	18. BFF's

BFF's (Requested by: bookworm299)

"Okay class," Their teacher says "Our prompt today is 'Could you ever be in love with your best friend or close friend of the opposite gender...' Buford…" Buford smirks evilly. "No crude jokes. 'If so how would you tell them?'"

Isabella raises her hand. "Yes Isabella"

"What if you are already in love with you best friend?"

"Then just do the how"

"Okay!"

Phineas looks at Ferb. "Ferb, whose Isabella's best friend?"

"You" He says without looking up from writing.

"Oh yeah" Phineas continues writing then stops, and looks up. "Wait…"

***So the winner for the story is….**

**HANDCUFFED TOGETHER**

**So this will have 3 maybe 4 sides of the story first Phineas and Isabella then Buford and Baljeet and lastly Ferb and a new mysterious character I will make up. There may be Perry and Doofenshmirtz but I don't know quite yet.**

**It will be posted by this week or this weekend.***


	19. First Met

First Met (Requested by: WordNerb93):

Five year old Phineas Flynn was with his toy truck, Perry was sleeping next him. Phineas was making truck noises as he played. Across the street was Isabella Garcia-Shapiro jumping rope. Pinky was barking to the same beat she was jumping. Perry opens his eyes lazily to the barking. Perry and Phineas look up. Perry eyes fall on Pinky they just met the other day in O.W.C.A, the two knew that their owners talk about the other all the time.

Phineas stares at Isabella. "Perry, that girl across is really pretty," He practically mumbles to himself.

Isabella looks at Phineas as well. "Pinky, that boy over there is really cute,"

Perry and Pinky lock eyes; they make a face as if saying 'They're doing it again.' Suddenly both Pinky and Perry smile. They nod their head.

_Smack,_ goes the rope on the sidewalk. _Smack_, _smack_…

Pinky and Perry jump up and start to run towards Phineas' backyard.

"Pinky!"

"Perry!"

Their owners follow in the same pursuit. Phineas opens the gate to find Pinky and Perry sitting under the tree.

"A platypus?" Isabella asks. "They are so cute!"

Phineas smiles. "I know!" He turns to Isabella. "Cute dog,"

"Thanks,"

"I'm Phineas"

"Isabella,"

"You're pretty."

She giggles and looks at the pets. "So whatcha doin'?"

***So sorry I haven't been posting as soon as summer's here I will be posting like crazy until then well… Luckily I only have 2 weeks***


	20. First Date

***Hey guys I'm back! Requests please!***

First Date (Requested by bookworm299):

"Every single girl I've dated expects some big first date!" Phineas exclaims to Isabella, after yet another one of his first dates failed. "So when I do something simple and normal, they're all upset!"

"Well maybe that's because it's you!" Isabella replies. "You always like things big; maybe they just get their hopes up for something extravagant."

"Well not everything has to be big!"

"I agree with you on that one, but you know…" She trails off.

"First dates are supposed to be about getting to know the person, right?"

"Right. Trust me; I don't want something big on my first date either. Then again, I'm not one of those girls you've dated."

Phineas looks at her curiously. _No, not yet_. He thinks to himself.


	21. Crush Patch

Crush Patch (bookworm299):

Phineas sat underneath the tree, looking through Isabella's patch book, when suddenly one of the patches catches Phineas' eyes.

"Isabella do you have a Crush Patch?"

"Yes!" She answers without looking up.

"Who do you like?"

"I'm not telling." She says looking at him smirking.

"C'mon Isabella! At least tell me his first name!"

"Phineas!"

"Please, Isabella, please!" Phineas begs.

"I already told you his name." She says smirking.

"I didn't hear you! Please tell me Isabella!" Phineas continues to beg.

She laughs. "Go back to looking, Phineas."

"Fine." He grumbles.


	22. Accident

Accident (Requested by Wordnerb93):

"Phineas! Phineas! Where are you, Phineas?" Isabella says walking into the Flynn-Fletcher backyard. She had gotten a text from Phineas to meet her there, now she was just wondering where he was.

"Up here, Isabella!" Phineas shouts from the tree.

Isabella looks up at the tree, looking through, and then seeing an orange and white striped shirt. "Phineas what are you doing up there?"

"Enjoying the view, come on up!"

"Is this why you texted me?"

"Yup!"

Isabella shakes her head laughing. "I'm coming up!"

She starts to climb the tree, soon she sees Phineas on a branch above her, and he grabs her hand and helps her up. She sits down next to Phineas and looks at the view, it was breathtaking.

"Pretty, isn't it?" Phineas says breaking the silence.

"Truly is."

They sit there enjoying the view and enjoying each other's company. Phineas looks up at the higher part of the tree and smiles.

"Race you to the top!" Phineas says jumping up and starting to climb.

"What?" Isabella gets up and follows him.

The two try their see if they could beat the other to the top. Then suddenly Phineas lost his footing and slipped.

"Phineas!"

Phineas was taught to catch himself by his hands, what he didn't account for is the speed he was going for or how high up. Phineas fell to the ground, and he heard a crack.

"PHINEAS!"

Isabella comes running over to look at him, she moves his arm and he moans. But while all this going on to Phineas it was just a blur. All that he could manage to say, well more like mumble was, "Isabella, Isabella, Isabella…"

"It's alright I got you,"

Last thing he saw was Isabella running inside, and then everything went black.


	23. Hospital

Hospital (Phinbellafan2298):

Phineas woke up in a room that wasn't his, in a bed that wasn't his and most importantly clothes that weren't his. He sits up in the bed then realizes his left arm is quite heavy. Phineas turns and looks at his arm, it's in cast. He looks around the room, and then he sees a woman.

"Miss?"

The woman turns around. "Oh thank goodness you're awake! Is something wrong?"

"No, just wondering why my arm was in a cast."

"You broke it, sweetheart."

"I did, what!"

"And had a minor concussion."

"What!"

"When you fell out of a tree, your girlfriend is very worried."

"Girlfriend?"

Suddenly Isabella bursts through the door; you can see she had been crying. She sees Phineas awake and instantly smiles. She runs up to him and wraps her arms around him; he wraps his arms around her as well.

"I'll leave you and girlfriend alone," The nurse said slipping out of the room.

Isabella breaks apart. "Did she say girlfriend?"

"Yeah, she seems to think we're dating."

Isabella laughs. "Far from it,"

Phineas frowns slightly, and then he clears his throat. "So, Isabella, how long have you been here?"

"Ever since you came in, I wanted to make sure you were alright."

Phineas smiles. "You're a great girlfriend," Phineas says jokingly.

"You too, boyfriend," She says with a wink.


	24. Phineas breaks his arm

Phineas breaks his arm (WordNerb93):

_Click click click._

Phineas unemotionally flips through channels, ever since he broke his arm, his LEFT arm; he's been lying on the couch all day. For some who don't know Phineas Flynn, this is terrible. Phineas is left-handed so he can't build. Not only that; his mom won't let him leave her sight. So Phineas couldn't even fix his arm with a contraption, him building it slowly, of course. Phineas sighs, there was nothing on.

_Knock knock knock._

"I got it sweetheart!" Phineas' mom exclaims.

Phineas continues to flip through the channels until…

"Well hello Isabella!"

Phineas' ears perk up. _Isabella?_

"Hi Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher is Phineas home?"

"Of course, he's in the living room."

Isabella walks into the living room. "Hey Phineas! How ya feelin'?"

"Better. It doesn't hurt anymore, which is good."

"That's good…" She trails off.

"Is something wrong, Isabella?"

"Yes!" She exclaims, tears leaving her eyes.

Phineas was taken aback by the sudden tears. "Wha-What's wrong?"

"If we never went up in the tree and I never raced you to the top," She sobs. "You-you'd never be in the cast! It- it's my entire fault!"

Phineas suddenly wraps his arms around her. "It's not your fault." He soothes. "I was the stupid one to even suggest the race."

She wipes her tears. "You're not stupid; you're the smartest person I know!"

"Really?"

"Yes," She says. "Now what do you want? I'm your nurse for the day. So your wish is my command."

Phineas smiles. _Suddenly,_ He thinks to himself. _Having a broken arm isn't that bad_.


	25. Lyrics

Lyrics (Requested by Peanutjon):

"How did you guys come up with the lyrics?" The reporter asks Phineas and the Ferb-Tones about their song Gitchee Gitchee Goo.

"Well…" Phineas starts but stops himself, flashing back.

_~Flashback (Age 5) ~_

"_Happy Birthday, Isabella!" Phineas at age five exclaims._

"_Thanks Phineas!"_

"_I got you a present."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah," He hands her a box. She unwrap the box and opens it. It's a purplish pink bow._

"_Thanks Phineas!" She says hugging him._

"_You're welcome!"_

"_Gitchee Gitchee Goo,"_

"_What?"_

"_It means; I love you." She says. "I made it up."_

"_I like it."_

_~Present~_

Phineas smiles at the memory. "Well… I heard someone say it once. I liked it." He looks over at Isabella and smiles. "I Gitchee Gitchee Goo that memory."


	26. Sleepover

Sleepover (Requested by Doofilicious):

It was a Friday Night during the summer, so the gang decided to have a sleepover/campout at the Flynn-Fletcher house. Everyone was asleep, except Phineas and Isabella, who have been talking about everything under the stars; both are very but neither wanting to fall asleep. Phineas and Isabella are leaning against the tree, sitting, with Isabella's head is on Phineas' shoulder.

"And those stars look like a heart." He yawns.

Isabella giggles. "You tired?"

Phineas yawns again. "A little." He put his arm around Isabella and rests his head on top of hers.

Isabella's heart skips a beat. "Phineas, can I tell you something?"

He yawns for the third time. "Anything,"

"Okay." She pauses composing herself. "You see, we've been friends forever, and lately I feel like we've been acting, well, more than friends. Which is okay with me, I mean." She sighs. "I guess what I'm trying to say is I like you, like _like_ you. Do you, uh, like me too?"

"Isabella," He mumbles. Isabella turns to look at him, noticing he has fallen asleep, she sighs. Isabella leans over and kisses his forehead. He smiles. She closes her eyes.

"I like you, too." He whispers.

Her eyes shoot open and her heart skips a beat. She looks over, yet there he was, asleep.


	27. Impossible

Impossible (Requested by bookworm299):

"This is IMPOSSIBLE!" Isabella exclaims.

"Isabella, it's only a math problem." Phineas says, working on his own homework. "Plus, the only thing that is impossible is impossibility."

"That's easy for you to say, Phineas! You can actually _do_ the impossible."

Phineas puts his pencil down and looks at her. "You're kidding me, right?"

"No…"

"You're Isabella Garcia-Shapiro!" He exclaims. "Leader of the Fireside Girls! Their FEARLESS leader. You've moved mountains, climbed mountains! How many people can you ask that have done that?"

"Not many…"

"Exactly! No matter how hard it is to get a patch, you do it! Impossible? Isabella, you do the impossible! Do you even realize how many projects couldn't be complete without you? Ferb and I couldn't do the impossible without you. Well Ferb, maybe. But I know I couldn't."

Isabella gets up and hugs him. "You're so sweet!"

He smiles. "So how 'bout some help with that problem?"


	28. Asking Out

Asking Out (Requested by bookworm299):

"You'd think it would be easy to ask out a girl." Phineas says standing in front of Isabella's door.

"It is easy." Ferb says from Phineas' earpiece.

"No, no it's not! You think you'd get more confidence with a girl you like, but apparently not."

"It's called Love"

"Love or not. My legs are going to Jell-O and I'm shaking like crazy!"

"Did you ring the doorbell?"

"No! I can't move and I'm starting to sweat, and do you know how fast my heart is beating?"

"Just ring the doorbell!"

"Okay! Fine!" Phineas manages to ring the doorbell. A few heart beating seconds later Isabella answers the door.

"Hey Phineas! What'cha doin' here?"

"Now repeat everything I say." Ferb says in the earpiece.

"My Isabella don't you look extravagant today!"

"My Isabella don't you look extravagant today!" Phineas repeats.

Isabella giggles. "Thanks Phineas, but-"She lifts her hand a pulls out the ear piece from Phineas' ear and throws it in her bush.

"Isabella!" Phineas exclaims. "Why'd you do that? Now how am I supposed to ask you: Isabella will you go out with me on a date?"

"Just like that! I would love to Phineas!"


	29. Operation: Matchmaker

Operation Matchmaker (Requested by bookworm299):

"Operation Matchmaker starts now!" Irving says as Ferb, Baljeet, and Buford gather in the Flynn-Fletcher backyard. Ferb blinks.

"Operation Matchmaker?" Baljeet asks.

"That's the best you could come up with?" Buford comments.

"Look you got something better?"

"Yeah, actually."

The boys turn to see Phineas and Isabella walking in.

"You could do Operation It's-Not-Your-Problem-And-The-Two-People-Will-Figure-It-Out." Phineas continues. "I mean how do you know we're not already secretly dating?"


	30. Bike Lesson

Bike Lesson (Angel-Of-Energy):

"C'mon Isabella it's not that hard!" Phineas, now age 5 says.

"But Phineas you've done this before!" Isabella also at age 5 says.

"Yeah and I survived!"

"Yeah well…"

Phineas grabs her shoulders. "Isabella do you trust me?"

"Yes- Yes-"She stutters.

"Then trust me when I say that you will be okay."

"Okay."

She pushes off and starts to pedal her pedals on her bike. She's a little wobbly, and then ends up getting the hang of it. Finally she gets to the end of the street and brakes. Phineas runs to her and hugs her.

"Great job, Isabella!"


	31. Running into each other

Running into each other (Requested by Wordnerb93):

"Oh man! I got to head back to the library!" Phineas says to Ferb dashing off.

"Oh no! I left my purse at the library!" Isabella says to Gretchen leaving.

Both of them speed walk to the library. Not noticing each other, they run right into each other. The two fall to the ground.

"Ohmigosh I'm so sorry!"

"I'm sorry! Hey, let me help you up!" Phineas grabs her hand and pulls her up.

Their eyes meet.

"Phineas?"

"Isabella?"

They laugh.

"What are you doing here?"

"Going to school."

Phineas rolls his eyes. "I mean at the library. I thought you had English."

"And I thought you had Math."

Phineas pops his collar. "I'm skipping."

Isabella laughs. "Seriously,"

"You don't believe me?"

Isabella gives him a look.

"I forgot my pencil and I need it."

"You do?" She asks sarcastically with a smile.

This time Phineas gives her a look. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm getting my purse."

"Oh that's _so_ important."

Isabella sticks out her tongue. "To me it is."

The two walk into the library and grab their things.

Phineas looks at Isabella. "Wanna skip?"

"Go to class, Phineas."


	32. Isabella loses her bow

Isabella loses her bow (Requested by WordNerb93 and bookworm299):

"Hey Phineas! What'cha doin'?"

Phineas turns to look at Isabella and immediately notices something is wrong.

"Isabella, where's your bow?"

"I lost it."

Phineas turns to Ferb. "Cancel the project. We need a search team, call a blimp get a ton of paper, and I mean a ton-"

"Phineas!"

"Yeah?"

"Or you could just help me by retracing my steps."

"We could do that too. But the other thing is Plan B."


	33. Sunshine

Sunshine (Requested by Blueberry Minizzle):

Isabella was gone for a week, every day it rained, every day Phineas refused to do a project.

"I can't let Isabella miss it." He had said.

Every minute he checked for a text from her. Every night she called, they would talk for hours, pretty much all night. I know what you're thinking, how did I, Ferb, sleep? Trust me; I didn't get a lot of sleep. Oh. That's not what you're thinking. What? No. Phineas and Isabella aren't dating during this. Maddening isn't it? Yet those two couldn't be separated. Finally the day came when Isabella came back.

"Phineas! Isabella's h-"My mother didn't even get to finish her sentence; Phineas had already run out the door.

I peered out the window just in time to see Phineas running up to Isabella and hugging her from the behind. Then suddenly the rain stopped and there was Sunshine.


	34. Conflicted

Conflicted (Requested by bookworm299):

"Phineas, I'm conflicted."

"With this interpretation of this story we have to do for English? Me too."

"No."

"Then what?" Phineas turns to look at Isabella, who was looking at her closet.

"My outfit for tomorrow,"

Phineas groans. "Isn't this something you should be talking about to your gal pals?"

"C'mon Phineas! Please help!" She says giving him the puppy dog look.

He sighs. "Fine. Show me the outfits."

Isabella's first outfit was a jean mini-skirt and a pink tank that hugged her figure, which she now acquired. Then she took a simple silver bow clip and pushed her bangs back.

Her second outfit was a bright blue sundress; quite like her dress she wore in Chez Platypus, where she was a hostess. The dress made her eyes pop. As for hair, she decided to keep it down.

Isabella puts her regular clothes back on. "So, what outfit?"

"Now I'm conflicted."

***By the way Phineas is referring to his feelings towards Isabella. Requests please!***


	35. Speechless

Speechless (Requested by bookworm299):

They promised to go to dance together, as friends. But as Isabella walked down her stairs in a beautiful red dress, with her hair up in a bun, and looking stunning. Phineas regretted his decision.

"How do I look, Phineas?"

For the first time in Phineas Flynn's life, he was speechless.


	36. Dance

Dance (Requested by bookworm299):

"Just because I'm going to Prom with Isabella, doesn't mean I have to learn to slow dance, Candace and Ferb." Phineas says without looking up from his magazine.

"Oh, so when she asks, you're going to say…?" Candace asks.

"That I can't dance. Plain and Simple."

"So," Ferb says. "You don't want to have your hands on Isabella's waist and her arms around your neck, with you two only inches apart."

Phineas puts down his magazine. "So, slow dancing?"


	37. True Love

True love (Requested by FanFreak01):

True love.

What is it?

A feeling? A destined thing? Something you will never find? Something that is always there? In your best friend? In your neighbor? That person you met over summer break? The person you sit next to in class? Or the person you accidently bumped into?

True love.

It can be anywhere or for anyone. To find it, is hard. But once you find it, you can't let it go. If they know and you know it, why end it?

So as Phineas and Isabella grabbed each other's hands and electricity burst through them. As they move towards a hug and the electricity becomes more powerful. Slowly becomes the kiss, their first kiss, fireworks go off.

That is what they say true love does. I have never experienced that. But for Phineas and Isabella, that the hand holding, the hug, and then the kiss. Those three moments made them realize one thing:

They have found their true love.

Some say: If you fight like married couple, talk like best friends, flirt like first loves, protect each other like siblings, it's meant to be.

That is true love, that is what Phineas and Isabella found, that is what they have.

True love.

***Did you like it Fanfreak01? Did you guys like it? I thought it was good… I might be wrong. Requests please!***


	38. Secrets

Secrets (Requested by bookworm299):

"I have nothing to hide!"

"Oh really, Phineas?" Isabella questions him. "Who do you like?"

Phineas pales. "Okay. So maybe I have a few."

Isabella laughs. "Exactly. _I_ have nothing to hide."

"Oh really?" Phineas says mocking her. "Who do _you _like?"

This time Isabella pales. "You know we should play a different game."

"Secrets don't make friends." Phineas sings.

"I'm friends with you aren't I?"

"That is one secret I'll never tell."


	39. Surprise

Surprise (Requested by bookworm299):

"You know what I like," Isabella pauses. "Surprises."

Phineas laughs. "Surprises?"

"Yeah, you know when something is unexpe- "

"I know what it is. But why do you like them?"

"I don't _always_ want to know what will happen."

Phineas nods his head, suddenly lost in thought. "So if I kissed you, would that be a surprise?"

"Now it wouldn't."


	40. Too Young

Too Young (Requested by bookworm299):

"Phineas, what on Earth are you pulling me to?" Isabella exclaims as Phineas pulls her out of the mall.

"You'll have to wait and see." Phineas says smirking.

Phineas lets go of her hand and points, Isabella looks at what he's pointing at, confused.

"Kiddie rides?" Isabella asks. "Aren't we a little young to be riding kiddie rides?"

"No, no, we're not." Phineas says. "You are never too young to do anything,"

Phineas grabs a quarter from his pocket and puts it into the rocket ship. He grabs the steering wheel, laughing and smiling. Isabella could help but smile too.

"I'm going next!"

***So tomorrow will be the last time I update for a week. So you won't see Mystified as well for another week. This brings me to my question… In Mystified for the restaurant… Should Phineas and Isabella be a waiter and waitress or should they be the entertainment? If you are reading Mystified. (Or not you can give your opinion. But check it out!) Buford and Baljeet, waiters or velvet rope for entrance? Ferb and Darcie, waiter and waitress or cooks? You have until 7/13/12. Oh and I have a moment for Trice, I think it's absolutely terrible. So another question. Should I post it? If it is terrible I will delete it. So post it or not? I want to hear from you guys!***


	41. Fight

Fight (Requested bybookworm299):

"I'm telling you, Isabella, Australia is a continent, just a continent."

"And I'm telling you, Phineas, Australia is a continent **and **country."

"It is not!"

"Is so!"

"Of course a girl would think something so stupid."

"Oh, because I'm a girl, I'm stupid."

"Yeah pretty much."

Buford's, Baljeet's, and Ferb's eyes shift back and forth from Phineas to Isabella. Lately, ever since Isabella got a boyfriend, the two have been fighting non-stop.

"You have no respect for girls."

"That is so not true. I just don't have respect for _your_ opinion."

"I have respect for your opinion."

"Oh really?"

"I respect it's stupid."

The three just couldn't stop the fighting, no matter what they did. They didn't even dare to try any more. They just hoped they would fix it themselves.

"They fight like a married couple." Baljeet says under his breath.

Suddenly there is a silent between Phineas and Isabella. Buford, Ferb, and Baljeet watch to see what will happen.

"I'm sorry, Isabella."

"No, I'm sorry, Phineas."

"No. I'm sorry."

"No! I'm sorry." Isabella says giggling, then giving Phineas a big hug.

"Makes up like one too, yuck." Buford says in disgust, as the three other boys look away.


	42. Clueless

***This is the moment I was unsure of. Please give me your opinion***

Clueless (Requested by bookworm299):

"How clueless can Phineas get?" Isabella exclaims to Gretchen on the phone.

"What do you mean?"

"I had a dreamy look on my face. So he asked me what I was thinking about. So I told him; the guy I like. And he was like; Oh. Who? So I told him; a red-head inventor. He just smiles and says great and then walks away. I pretty much told him like him. Yet, he still is clueless!"

"I don't know…"

"What do you mean?"

"Look out your window."

Isabella looks out her window and sees Phineas standing outside. He smiles when he sees her and waves.

"Still clueless?"

"I'm hoping not."

***I'm sorry if that sucked bookworm299 because you requested it.***


	43. Untold Story of Last Train to Bustville

***Hey guys I'm back!***

Untold Story of Last Train to Bustville:

"Okay, I think I'm done." Phineas says putting down the wrench. He turns around to face Isabella, they blush. "Thanks for, uh, helping me, Isabella."

"Sure, no prob."

With her hands still on the wheel, they stare at each other in silence, which is soon broken by Phineas.

"When I said perfect earlier, I was talking about-"

"Phineas! Isabella!" Buford yells, interrupting their conversation. Isabella drops her arms. "Look at this! What is that? A bird?"

"Check it out! A dodo bird! What's next on the list, Ferb?"

***Sorry I haven't quite answered everyone that has reviewed, who doesn't have messages. I'm doing it now:**

**Guest; who reviewed Chapter 35: I'd probably fall on my face too, don't worry!**

**Guest; who reviewed Chapter 38: Ha-ha don't we all!**

**NerdyPencil: I'd love to! I love me some cheesy pick-up lines!**

**Guest; who reviewed Chapter 10: That is sooo weird! Good thing you didn't have to look it up though!**

**Guest; who reviewed Chapter 42: Nope not all the time!**

**Anonymous: Thank you! Yes, sorry not as many chapters just yet.**

**So anyway guys! Thanks for reviewing! Please continue! Send in requests! Thanks for waiting! And thanks for reading!* **


	44. Bushes

Bushes:

"They're just talking!" Phineas exclaims into his mouth piece.

"Then you have nothing to worry about," Ferb replies.

"I have the world to worry about! She's laughing at his jokes!"

"You could have stopped this before it happened. But nooo"

"How was I supposed to know they would actually go on a date?"

"How do you think Isabella will feel when she finds out you are spying on her date through the bushes?"

"Not very good."

Phineas looks up sheepishly at Isabella, who had her hands on her hips. "Hi Isabella."

"Phineas, what are you doing here?" She asks, very much annoyed.

"Did I get to say that you look lovely tonight?"


	45. Pool

Pool:

Phineas grabs Isabella's waist and throws her in to her pool. He starts to get worried, seeing she hasn't come up from the water. She jumps out of the water, scaring Phineas, and pulls him into the pool, bringing them both under. After a few moments under, they both come up breathing hard. Their eyes meet and as if an unspoken agreement, they start splashing each other, laughing.

***Sorry for a few days of wait. I need to start writing again.**

**IzzieGS: Thank you!***


	46. Eyes

Eyes (Requested by Readerwriterdreamergirl):

"You're lying to me, Isabella! Your eyes are not blue!" Phineas exclaims.

"I'm not!" Isabella says. "They are blue just like yours."

"Mine are green."

"Are not!"

They both turn to look at each other's eyes.

"Darn." Phineas says, stilling looking at her eyes. "You're right."

"Told you!" Isabella says, smirking. "What does the winner get?"

"Well…" Phineas starts leaning in, but then the sliding glass door opens, making them both turn suddenly. Ferb comes out and sits down between the two and gives them each a cup of lemonade. There's silence.

"My eyes are blue too," Ferb says smirking.

Phineas and Isabella hide their faces, blushing.


	47. Memory

Memory (Requested Bookworm299):

"How do you even remember that?" Isabella asks.

"Huh?" Phineas asks confused. "What do you mean?"

"Like, that small of a detail."

Phineas shrugs. "I don't know," He kicks a piece of gravel on the street between their two houses. "I just, I guess, I thought you…" He mumbles the last part.

Isabella tilts her head curiously. "What?"

He mumbles again.

"What?"

"I SAID YOU LOOKED PRETTY, ALRIGHT?" Phineas exclaims and looks down at his shoe; his face turning beet red. Isabella's face forms a smirk. "Blue's a good color on you."

Isabella tilts his head up. "Well thank you." She starts to walk away, but calls over her shoulder. "And for the record; I think anything looks good on you."

Phineas watches her walk to her house, smiling. "I guess I'll have to remember that."

***Sorry for not posting! Last weeks of summer, I had to read. Piece of advice; if you need to read something for school… don't wait until the last minute. I just started school so I will not be able to post a lot. For those who read Mystified, I do not know when the next chapter will be. Sorry! Anyway thank you all reviewers and requesters. Please review and please request! **

**Guest who reviewed chapter 13: Thank you so much! I do too! Which ones do you want longer, may I ask?**

**Guest who reviewed chapter 16: Ha-ha! Well I may be doing the longer version of Faking. But the stuck by glue was changed to handcuffs. It's called Mystified. Check it out!**

**Guest who reviewed chapter 21: Thank you so much! Alright I can do that.**

**IzzieGS: Ha-ha! Mine too! Yeah he did. Gosh Ferb!**

**Guest who reviewed chapter 3: Thank you! I know this is bad but honestly, that is one of my favorites too! Loved writing it!**


	48. Confused

Confused (Requested Bookworm299):

"Okay, now I'm confused." Phineas says looking at Isabella.

Isabella face palms. "Of course,"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean! Ugh! Just forget it!" Isabella turns to walk away. Phineas grabs her wrist.

"No. What do you mean?"

"You just never get it!"

"Get what?"

"It!"

"Okay, now this feels like de ja vu."

"What? Alright, now I'm confused."

"You!? I still am."

The two sigh and put their hands on their heads.


	49. Girl Talk

Girl Talk (Requested by Bookworm299):

"Remember that time…?" Isabella asks, laughing.

"Yeah!" Gretchen exclaims. "That was so funny!"

"He had no idea what was going on!"

"His face was hilarious!"

"Especially when he did that one thing!"

"Oh yeah!"

Phineas and Ferb eyes shift back and forth between the two girls. Neither boy quite knew what was going on.

"What are you girls talking about?" Phineas asks curiously.

The two girls roll their eyes. Gretchen sighs. "He can be so…"

"Trust me, I know."

"How do you…?"

"Barely… Luckily you know isn't like that."

"I know!"

Phineas and Ferb exchange looks then shrug.

"Girl Talk."

***Did that make any sense to you guys? XD***


	50. How to Deal

***50th chapter!***

How to deal (Requested by Bookworm299):

"Wow, you are quite patient." Phineas says, after Isabella had waited an hour for him at the movies.

"I've had practice." Isabella says; a little annoyed.

"Really?" Phineas looks at her curiously. "With what?"

"Boys,"

"Boys? How to you deal with boys?"

"Being oblivious! Not noticing my hints or anything."

"Hints towards what?"

"That I like them."

"Lucky guy." Phineas mumbles.

"Yeah," She looks around. There standing next to Phineas, just him and her going to the movie, a romantic movie. Things like this let her not lose hope, that one day he won't be so oblivious. "I think he's getting though." She intertwines her hands with his.

"Oh really?" He starts to blush and looks at her smiling. "I don't think he's that oblivious anymore."

She looks up at him, grinning. "Me neither." She looks down blushing hard. "He's very lucky."

***Ah so school started and have not been able to write! So much homework! What's worst is my two new loves. Well not really one not very new. Okay so anyway not why I'm telling you guys this but I've started to rewatch **_**Danny Phantom**_** love it! But ugh cutting into my P n' F love! Then there is **_**One Direction! **_**They are just adorable and erg! Anyway I had hope that I would have a song fic on one of their songs before summer ended but it now won't be up until well before Christmas. I have a Christmas and New Year fic already written and will be posted at that time! So I figured my love has been going down because of the whole cliffhanger and break. I mean I had to wait and stuff. I really don't know. But hey so whatever! I felt like writing this. You people probably don't care. Now to **_**Mystified, yeah**_** still totally working on it! I promise I will never not finish a story. It may take a while but I will finish it, even if it stinks. Mystified should be a fun chapter. The competition will be this coming chapter, and you guys will be shocked with who will turn up! Seriously, fun things planned! Anyway on to reviewers I can't PM. (Thank you reviewers and requesters):**

**Skychan11: Chapter 1: Thank you! And it totally is!**

** Chapter 2: Isn't he? He's like needles. Lol.**

** Chapter 3: Nope. Not hard at all! **

** Chapter 4: He was so busted! And ha-ha! It's fine I enjoy crazy reviews**

** Chapter 5: You can pet it! Oh and right! Except not Candace's birthday episode it was Cheer Up, Candace**

**The Zoster: Chapter 1: Thank you!**

** Chapter 48: Well let's just say that, that request may be taken care of in the Christmas story coming soon…***


	51. Truth or Dare

Truth or Dare (Requested by bookworm299): 

"I dare you…" Buford puts his hand on his chin thinking. "To lick my foot." He lifts his foot up.

Ferb simply shrugs and licks it.

"Ew" The gang choruses.

"Your turn, Ferb" Phineas says, taking a chip from the bag.

"I dare you, Phineas, to kiss Isabella."

Phineas starts to turn red; Isabella looks up in alarm from her text.

"What?" They ask.

"You heard me." Ferb says, crossing his arms.

"Um…" Phineas clears his throat. "I'll pass."

"No passes in Truth or Dare." Baljeet says looking up from his book; _The rules of Truth or Dare._

"Dang it." Phineas mutters under his breath.

He takes a deep breath and turns to the raven-haired girl sitting next to him. He starts to lean in slowly.

And then their lips meet.


	52. Nudge Different

Nudge Different (Requested by bookworm299):

"Nudge different?" Isabella says looking at Candace, curiously. "What does that even mean?"

"My brother is a bit oblivious…" Candace says.

"That would be the right word."

Candace laughs. "So you have to try different ways to get his attention."

"Did it work with you and Jeremy?"

"Yeah, but he always liked me."

"You think Phineas doesn't like me?" A few tears welling up in Isabella's eyes.

"No! No! He does!" Candace exclaims. "I don't know one dinner that he _doesn't_ say something about you."

Isabella wipes her eyes. "He- he talks about me."

"_All_ the time!"

"Really?"

"Yes! You just have to get him to realize it."

"How do I do that?"

"Nudge different."

"I still don't know what that means."

"You have to get him thinking about you, ask him things, and do things together. He will do things with you. Make sure you make some moves. But others he will make on his own. Trust me."

"Thanks Candace."

"You're welcome."

Isabella starts to walk away but stops. "Why are you helping me?"

"Because I like you and I think you and Phineas are cute together."

Isabella grins.

***** **E.L.A: They really do! It drives the fans crazy!**

**Lizard Whisperer: You can? Great! Thanks!**

**Em: I am! I will spread it to! Anything for master! :D***


	53. Change

Change (Requested by bookworm299):

"She's changed!"

"She just changed her bow, Phineas!" Ferb exclaims.

"But she always had the bow!"

Ferb groans and puts his head in his hands. Today, Isabella came in with a clip in her hair. Not a bow, a clip. Phineas is now very distressed and Ferb has no idea what to say. Phineas now is pacing around the room; back and forth, back and forth.

"Why would she change? Is it something I said? Did she lose it? Does she not think I like it? I mean why did she change the bow? Oh no! She hates me!"

"Phineas! She does not hate you!"

Phineas stops pacing and looks at his brother. "She doesn't?"

"Far from it!"

"Far from it?"

"She changed her bow to get your attention."

"To get my attention?"

"Yup." Ferb gets up and starts to leave the room.

"Wait why?"

"Maybe you should change your point of view." He walks out the door.

Phineas plops down on his bed and puts his hand on his chin.


	54. Brunch

Brunch (Untold story of Let's Bounce):

"Hey Candace!" Isabella says as Candace opens the front door for her.

"Hey Isabella can't talk right now got to get ready for Jeremy's parents." She said all in a rush. She takes a breath. "Sorry Isabella, they're outside. I'm just really stressed Jeremy's family is coming over for brunch."

"Everything will be fine Candace."

"I hope so!"

Candace walks away, trying to get things ready. Isabella starts to head out back, she walks through the kitchen; passing Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher.

"Hi Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher! Getting ready for the brunch?"

"Oh hi Isabella! Yes yes I am."

"What'cha makin'?"

"Oh a bunch of things! Don't worry we'll do the same thing with your family when you and Phineas start dating."

Isabella blushes. "Me and Phineas? Nah…"

Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher winks at her. "Of course, not." She pauses. "He's outside, go convince him."

Isabella laughs. "I'll try!"

****Hangs head in shame* I didn't know until Thursday that there was a new P n' F, I didn't know what it was about; I missed it and forgot to record it. I am so ashamed! *Cries* *Pulls self together* Okay anyway, I have a quick preview to **_**Mystified:**_

"_**No, Phineas, please wake up. NOOOOOO!"**_

"_**Ferb, why didn't you protect me?"**_

"_**Get these Nerds off me!"**_

"_**You picked him!?"**_

"_**And the winner is…"**_

"_**What are they doing here?"**_

"_**Mrs. Sheets is…?"**_

"_**It's been a really messed up week…"**_

"_**Did you mean that kiss? 'Cause I meant this…"**_

"_**What were you guys doing at the library?"**_

"_**We're going where!?"**_

**Ha-ha. I have no idea if those exact lines will be in that… but along those lines.**

**Thank you requesters and reviewers!**

**Guess who reviewed 16: Really? Cool!***


	55. Casual

Casual (Requested by bookworm299):

"Just act casual." Gretchen says, attempting to soothe Isabella.

"How am I supposed to act casual, when Phineas knows I like him? He doesn't even like me back!" Isabella exclaims, clearly freaking out.

"He said he wasn't sure about his feelings, you know that. Plus, you need to calm down he doesn't know you know."

"It's a simple yes or no question. Not a 'he's not sure' question!"

"He's not sure! But I know he likes you!"

"How do you know?" Isabella questions her bluntly, not believing a word.

"Just trust me." She pushes Isabella to the direction of Phineas' locker, him standing there now. "Act casual!"

Gretchen pushes her a little too hard and Isabella finds herself running into none other than Phineas Flynn. Isabella falls to the ground and blushes. _Things couldn't get much worse_. She thinks to herself. Yet, Phineas just laughs.

"You okay, Isabella?" Phineas asks, with his usual halcyon smile. He reaches down and grabs her hand then pulls her up.

"I'm fine," Isabella's face getting redder by his touch.

"Okay cool," He smiles, then puts his arm around her.

Isabella smiles at this. _Act casual._ Her brain screams. "So what'cha doin'?"

***Halcyon: Carefree. Vocab word! :D***


	56. Pie

Pie (Requested by Purpl3Pickl3):

Isabella looks into the oven to see none other than another burned pie. "Yup, you burned it."

Phineas groans in frustration. "Why is baking so hard?"

Isabella laughs. "You think you would be good at it."

"I know!"

"Well, Mr. Conceited!"

"No I didn't mean it like that, for me building a rollercoaster in a day is easy, so I thought this would be too."

"Obviously cooking is not one of your many talents."

Phineas frowns, jokingly. "I guess the woman I marry will be in the kitchen."

Isabella smacks. "Women joke? I'm leaving, I guess you don't want a help from a woman."

Isabella turns to leave when Phineas grabs her hand and frowns, giving the puppy dog look. "Please help me,"

Isabella sighs, jokingly. "Fine. But if I hear one women joke, I'm out."

"Out where? This is the kitchen you can't leave."

_Smack! _

"Phineas!"

***Sorry would of updated last weekend too busy sorry. Also very sorry to all the women out there for the women jokes.**

**Guest who reviewed 51: Ha-ha I know right! And thanks!***


	57. Flower

Flowers (Requested by bookworm299):

***Kind of a one-shot wasn't planning to. But it's now a present for not updating.***

On the first day, Isabella opens her locker and a white rose fell to the ground. Isabella looks down at the white rose, wondering how it ended up there. She bent down and picks up the rose. She carefully brings it to her nose and smells the white rose. The rose smells of freshness and well, roses. She smiles, and looks around, wondering if the giver of the rose was around.

On the second day, Isabella opens her locker, and like the day before a rose fell to the ground. This time the rose was coral. Like yesterday she picks it up, smells it, and smiles. She turns around, and ends of facing Phineas Flynn.

"Another rose to your collection?" Phineas asks a twinkle in his eyes, and usual grin.

Isabella giggles. "It's only my second."

"You know, white roses mean charm and coral roses mean desire."

"Does it really?"

"Yeah," He pauses. "Maybe the person is trying to tell you something."

"Maybe…" She trails off.

On the third day, she got another rose, a lavender one. Like always she picks it up and smells it, yet today she went to Phineas' locker to find out what it means. Phineas closes his locker and comes face to face with Isabella.

"Oh, hey Isabella"

"Hi Phineas"

"Got another rose, I see."

She smells the lavender rose. "Yup," She smiles. "Do you know what this one means?"

"Yeah, actually. Lavender roses mean Love at First Sight."

"Huh, really?"

Phineas nods.

On the fourth day, Isabella gets an orange rose. Picks it up, smells it, and walks to Phineas' locker once again. Phineas grabs his Chemistry textbook and puts his Spanish textbook back.

"What's the color of the rose today?"

"Orange"

"Orange, huh. That one means fascination."

"Fascination?"

Phineas shrugs.

On the fifth day, Friday, Isabella was sick and missed school. Phineas anyway, slips four roses in; one for Friday, one for Saturday, one for Sunday, and one for Monday when she comes back. On Monday when Isabella came back, there are four roses that fell out. Isabella blinks in surprise, scoops up the roses and sniffs them happily. Like last time, she walks over to Phineas' locker.

"What color today?" Phineas turns to face Isabella, and blinks in surprise. "Four!? Wow!"

Isabella laughs. "Yeah, I know right."

"So, a Light pink, a Pink, a Red, and a Dark red rose."

Isabella nods her head. "Yup,"

"Okay. Light Pink means sweetness, a pink one means happiness, a red one means courage, and a dark red rose means unconscious beauty."

"Hm,"

On the ninth day, Isabella got a bright green rose. I didn't know that was even possible! Isabella thinks to herself. But, none the less she walks over to Phineas Flynn's locker to ask him. She sniffs the rose walking over to Phineas' locker and does not pay attention to where she is going and bumps into Phineas.

"Hey, just the guy I wanted to see."

Phineas smirks. "Got another rose?"

"Of course," She smells the rose. "I wonder who it is…"

"Whoa!" He exclaims. "Is the rose green?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Isabella, this guy went out his way to create a new rose. Bright green roses do not exist."

"So, I guess you can't tell me what it means."

"Well…" Phineas starts, sort of trailing off. "Any color of roses mean simplicity."

"That's interesting."

On the tenth and eleventh day she got a yellow and yellow with red tip rose. She would have asked Phineas about them on Wednesday but, she was very late for class and did not want to be any later. So, on Thursday, she walks over to Phineas locker and shows him the flowers.

"Two more,"

"Uh huh,"

"Making that eleven now, right?"

Isabella pauses for a second. "Huh. I guess you're right."

"Tomorrow could be a dozen."

Isabella's eyes widen. "Oh my gosh! A dozen roses!"

Phineas laughs. "Yeah…" He shakes his head, laughing some more. "So yellow and yellow with red tip,"

"Yup, yup!"

"Well yellow means friendship, and yellow with red tip means friends falling in love."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Huh."

On the twelfth day, Isabella opens her locker, this time nothing falls out. She looks to the ground, disappointed, wishing there's a rose on the ground. She sighs, slumps her shoulders, and puts her books in her locker.

"Missing something?"

Isabella turns around to see, well Phineas Flynn; his fiery red hair, his halcyon smile, and his just glowing personality. The red-triangular head inventor, looks to the girl with hopeful eyes, as their eyes meet.

"Yeah I didn't get a…" Her eyes travel down to Phineas' moving hands. In his hand he's twirling a single red rose. "Rose."

Phineas hands the raven-haired girl the single rose. She, like always, took it and smelt it. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Her eyes open and land on Phineas'

"Phineas, I already got a red rose."

Phineas nods his head, understandingly. "Yeah, I know." He pauses, grinning. "But not just a single red rose."

She smells the single red rose once more. "Phineas, what does a single red rose mean?"

"I love you."

***I have to say and I'm not trying to brag, but… I thought this was good. Anyone, please tell me I'm right or on the right track. It's late, I would have another chapter but it's late. I am so sorry about **_**Mystified **_**guys I have no idea when it will come out. I am having total writers block plus I have no time to write it! I am just so sorry! Well anyway like always, Thank you reviewers and requesters.**

**Guest who reviewed chapter 56: Thank you that you laughed at the joke! And thank you so much I am!**

**Guest who reviewed chapter 49: He can! Darn you, Phineas! Just kidding I love ya Phin! Lol**

**Well anyway guys check out my other stories and PLEASE review! Like seriously a smiley face is nice, I love hearing feedback. And please send in request, just a simple word is enough. I mean one of the chapters is based on the word**_** The**_** I will work with anything! Lol! Okay, peace!***


	58. Lockers

Lockers (Requested by bookworm 299):

Isabella closes her locker, turns to see Phineas and this brown-haired, blue eyed girl. "Hey Phineas, who's this?"

"Hi Isabella. This is my girlfriend, Sally."

"Girlfriend?" Isabella frowns.

"Yeah," He grins, and puts his arm around Sally.

"Aw, that's so cute." Isabella forces a smile.

Phineas grins. "Well, I'm going to walk Sally home. See ya later, Isabella."

"Bye."

She watches them walk away, hand in hand, she slides down the locker to the ground, sitting. She grips her books tightly, holding back tears. She wasn't going to cry, not now, not here. She stands back up, and starts to walk to the exit. Isabella opens the door to leave the school, cold air swarms her. She feels nothing. She doesn't know whether to cry or to forget about it and give up. Tears start to form in her eyes, she squeezes them shut. _I'm not going to cry, I'm not going to cry. _She grips her books tighter. She finally gets to her door, she sighs in relief. Isabella turns her doorknob, the smell and warmth of home engulfs her.

"Hola Isa! How was school?"

Suddenly, Isabella flashes back to what just happened at the lockers. Nothing stops her now; tears start to fall from her eyes. She needs to be alone.

"I don't want to talk about it!"

She dashes her stairs and flings her door open. She closes it quickly, and flops on her bed. Her teardrops flow down her face and drop on her pillow_. I thought he liked me._ Isabella cries in her thoughts. _What was I thinking? Of course he wouldn't. _She looks at her books; sitting on the top is a letter. _No need to tell him I like him now. _She picks up the letter and throws it into the trash next to her bed. She buries her face into her pillow. She isn't going to cry over a guy, especially like this. _I'm happy for him, right? I mean we're just best friends, right?_ _Nothing more, nothing less._ Her heart sinks, maybe in her eyes. She clenches her fists and cries harder_. Sally better treat him right, she has no idea what a great guy Phineas is._ Isabella flops to her back to face the ceiling; she wipes her eyes and sighs. Yes, she cried over a guy, but who can blame her? Her heart's been broken the pieces lying there at the lockers.


	59. Important

Important (Goes with Lockers, requested by bookworm299):

Isabella may not be Phineas' girlfriend. But she is special to him. The way he looks at her, or when he takes the time, with his girlfriend, to talk to her, ignoring his girlfriend. It is the way he becomes sometimes a little too protective when guys come talk to her. The fact he treats her differently than most girls that are his friends. He sometimes treats her more like his girlfriend, than his actual girlfriend. He may have feelings for her. He may just be a nice person. It may just be because she's his best friend.

"Hey Isabella!" Phineas says, smiling at her.

"Hi Phineas!" Isabella smiles back.

That smile is reserved for Isabella. That one smile can only be found on his face when Isabella's in the room. When she leaves, there may still be a smile, not as big though. One thing is for certain Isabella is one of the most important people in his life. He may not know his relationship with her quite yet; but she's special to him. And that's all that matters to him.

***Sorry for the depressing chapter before… kind of upset when writing it… Sort of can relate…but I was in a really good writing the chapter called**** Flowers, ****relationship problems. Oh well! Hopes this relates to other people! Anyway… yeah thank you recent requesters. **

**PxIforever101: Thank you so much! There is a chapter called Brunch, if you have another idea to take the title, please tell me.**

**Genemelene14: Thank you! :D And beach? Alright!**

**Special shout out to Sesquipedalia. That request was interesting, but I am doing it! How long? Ha-ha**

**Peace out, random person is out!**

**~Whythis***


	60. Valentine's Day

***Hello readers! This chapter is very special! It's the 60****th**** chapter, yes. But, it's also dedicated to my 200****th**** reviewer bookwrm23! I'd like to take a moment and thank all the reviewers and requesters. None of this would be happening without you guys. Just thank you so much! I wish I knew who my 100****th**** reviewer was. I thank them also. I can only hope I can get to 300! Please help me with those guys :) So let's get this chapter started***

**Valentine's Day (Dedicated and Requested by bookwrm23):**

Isabella trudges home, no jacket, pouring rain. In one word for her, it sucks. She just wants to go home; she has had the worst day. She had gotten all dressed up for Valentine's Day and then when she was walking to school she got covered in mud by a passing car. Isabella, being a Fireside Girl, decided to be positive… then she got to school. One big thing that destroyed her day was the fact that Phineas wasn't at school. She ran into Ferb and he said he was sick. She sighs sadly and continues on. Then she went to class, she had three surprise tests! By the end of the day she was just about done. Now, crossing her arms and feeling glum, she comes to her front lawn. Written on her front lawn in roses is: _Happy Valentine's Day, Isabella!_ She looks to her porch, there stood Phineas with a heart shaped box in one hand and roses in the other, obviously not sick. He's wearing a tux; over his arm was a dress. She drops her book bag and runs to give Phineas a hug.

"Thank you so much!" Isabella exclaims, still in his arm.

He looks down at her, now being taller, leans down and kisses her head. "You're welcome."

She looks up at him and smiles; he looks down at her and smiles as well. They lean closer, closing the space between them. Slowly, but surely their lips meet. And Phineas' fireworks he had made went off.


	61. Fine line between like and like like

There's a fine line between like and like like (Requested by ReaderWriterDreamerGirl):

"I like you, Phineas."

I like you, _**Phineas**__._

I like_**you.**_

_**I like you…**_

Those words keep ringing in his head. Isabella likes him. It just didn't make sense. He had no words, he just couldn't believe it. Could he? Has she shown signs? Memories flash through his head…

"_That's not the Phineas Flynn that I fell in… to this situation with."_

"_You had me at our grandchildren."_

"_Do you need some help?"_

"_By the way Phineas, you were very brave."_

Phineas smacks his forehead. Of course! How could he be so oblivious? Phineas flops down to his desk in his room, and sighs. He slams his head on the desk. His head shoots up. _Wait… How do __**I **__feel about this? _He props his head with his hand. She's his best friend, that's all right? They couldn't date! That would totally mess up their relationship! _I mean it's not like I have feelings for her… _He gets up and starts pacing, back and forth across the room. _Do__** I**__ have feelings for Isabella? I mean she's nice, a great leader, a great friend, a great listener, athletic, smart, pretty, has the best laugh, and her smile. Oh, how I love her smile. _Phineas flops on his bed and sighs dreamily, a goofy grin on his face. _How her eyes shine when she's excited… The way she comes in everyday and says" What'cha doin'". _He grins wider; his heart skips a beat just thinking about it. He's suddenly seeing Isabella in a new light. Phineas flips on to his stomach. He's totally okay seeing Isabella in that way, it occurs to him. It's not like he has to worry about her liking him back or not. She does! And his feelings are all out in the open, his feelings he's sure about. He jumps off his bed and rushes out of the room. He runs across the street and knocks on her door. Isabella opens the door, wipes tears from her eyes and looks at Phineas, who is grinning.

"Phineas I-"

Phineas cuts her off, presses his lips on hers. No words to be said. Isabella wraps her arms around her neck melting into his embrace. Phineas wraps his arm around and deepens the kiss. The two of them in pure bliss. They break apart.

"I like you too, Isabella."_  
_


	62. He's Mine

He's Mine (Requested by bookworm299):

Isabella swings her backpack over her shoulder and heads down the hallway. She turns the corner and continues walking. Finally, she comes to the exit of the school; she pushes the door and steps outside. She sighs in relief. She carries forward with her journey, five minutes later she gets to her destination, the bus stop. She drops her backpack in front of one girl and four boys.

"Hey guys."

Phineas, Ferb, Baljeet, and Buford look at Isabella, greeting her. Phineas walks over to Isabella and stands by her like he always does. Isabella pushes her bangs out of her face and looks at the girl in front of her. Isabella smiles and sticks out her hand to the girl.

"Hi I'm Isabella, you are?"

The girl smiles. "I'm Phineas' girlfriend, Marie."

"Ah yes. About time he introduces us to his girlfriend. I mean you think he'd introduce his girlfriend to his best friend."

"You two are best friends?"

"Yes we are. He never told you?" Isabella tries to hide the disappointment.

"No…"

Isabella turns to Phineas and jokingly punches him. "Gee thanks, best friend."

Phineas smiles and puts his arm around Isabella. "I thought did… I'm sorry, Isabella."

Isabella smiles, and rolls her eyes. "Whatever."

Marie frowns, and then fakes a smile. "Hey Isabella, can I talk to you for a minute?" She looks at Phineas and grins. "Girl talk."

Isabella shrugs, leaves Phineas embrace, and follows Marie. Marie turns to face Isabella, all signs of happiness gone. Her smile is now replaced with an angry scowl. Isabella frowns and takes a step back, sensing something is wrong. Isabella puts her hand in her pocket and clicks record.

"Marie is some-"

"He's mine." She growls under her breath.

"What?"

"I said: he's mine." She growls through her teeth.

"Yeah, I know." Isabella says, taking a step back.

This wasn't the first time this has happened. All girls know she likes Phineas. So when Phineas introduces them to Isabella they try to upset her by saying he doesn't talk about her, which he does, and they threaten her. Isabella was tired of this; the girls threaten her, are mean to her, act sweet in front of Phineas, and then break his heart. She gives him space having a girlfriend; she understands he's not hers. But she is so tired of them threatening her.

"You better. Everyone knows you like him, except him. Back off. All he ever does is talk about you. Isabella this, Isabella that."

"Look Marie, I'm sorry. We are kind of best friends. It's not my fault he talks about me."

"Well I've talked to all his past girlfriends; they all say he spends more time with you, then them."

"He's my neighbor! We live across the street from each other! His mom and my mom are best friends!"

"Yeah well I'm going to make sure he spends more time with me than you."

Isabella takes another step back. "How?"

"I forbid you and him to see each other."

Isabella takes a step closer and narrows her eyes. "You forbid us? Who do you think you are? Do you think you're my mother or his mother? No you're not. You can't forbid us to see each other." Isabella turns and starts to head back to the group.

"I know one thing I am and you aren't."

Isabella turns to face Marie, who has a smirk on face. Isabella walks back and gets in her face. "And what's that?"

"His girlfriend."

Isabella slowly puts her hand in her pocket and presses stop. She narrows her eyes and walks away, clenching her fist. She climbs on the bus; she walks past Phineas, dropping her phone and a note with him. She sits behind him. Everyone senses the tension. Phineas and Isabella always sit together, and Isabella is usually happy. Phineas knows best of all of them; he needs to read the note. He slowly opens the note. _Plug in head phones and press play on the phone_, it says. Phineas fishes head phones out of his pocket; he plugs them into the phone and presses play. His eyes get wide hearing Marie's and Isabella's conversation. He had no idea. He takes his phone and sends a text. He flips over the note and writes something. He throws the note to the seat behind him.

Isabella looks out the window, listening to music. She tries not to cry. Why are those girls so mean? She didn't do anything to them. It's not her fault Phineas talks about her or hangs out with her more. Something falls on her head, she lifts her hand and takes whatever is on her head, and looks at it. It's her note. Did he even read it? She flips it over, there's writing. It says:

**You're mine.**

Isabella smiles, gathers her things, and plops next to Phineas. He looks to her and smiles. She runs her fingers through her hair and places her hand between them. Phineas puts his hand on top of hers and grabs it, not wanting to let go. She scoots closer to Phineas resting her head on his shoulder. They breathe in a sigh of content.

Marie skips home pleased on her work today. She has the sweetest guy, good grades, great friends, and most importantly, no competition. Her phone buzzes in her pocket. She takes it out seeing it's a text from Phineas. She smiles and opens the text. It says:

**It's over. She's mine.**

***Oh this is one of my favorites. Geez a lot of them are lately. So just a reminder or a heads up to readers, I post theses in pairs so just remember the most recent actually has a friend. Just a reminder **** I think one isn't good enough to satisfy the reader. And man theses have gotten long. Oh well **** I enjoy writing longer ones. Thank you reviewers and requesters **

**Em: Good, that it made sense. And thank you so much!***


	63. Hope

***Hello! Feels like forever since I've updated. It's been awhile hasn't it? Well I'm alive and kicking! So I'm bringing you a new chapter! Thanksgiving in a few days! Anyone excited to eat turkey!? I am! Craving it so much at the moment… I think that may just because I'm hungry! Anyway, let's begin!***

Hope:

Everyone asks Isabella; "Why do you like Phineas, he's so oblivious?" She nods her head in agreement. Phineas is _dense._ So why does she like him? She could give you a whole list of reasons why. But why waste her time on an oblivious guy? Hope. That's it. Phineas has moments where acts more than a friend to her. She could try and try again; swearing him off, then she'll come in, slowly getting over him. But then, something happens. He grabs her hand almost immediately, whisking her away to a project they made. He'll say things, well that friends don't say to each other. They share glances, sometimes locking eyes. She looks into those eyes, she sees something; the glimmer of hope.

"Hey Isabella, want to spend the day together, just the two of us?" Phineas asks, with a pleading grin.

Isabella jumps on this. It's not every day Phineas offers this. "Yeah, I'd love to!"

She pushes her bangs back and looks into Phineas' eyes; the hope is shining brighter now. But it's not hope, she notices, its love.

***So I feel like asking questions to the readers. Since Thanksgiving is coming up, my question is… What's your favorite part of Thanksgiving? And if you could have any Phineas and Ferb character (You also can choose characters from my story Mystified) at your Thanksgiving dinner, who would you have?***


	64. Thanksgiving

Thanksgiving:

It's the day before Thanksgiving, and like always Phineas and Isabella spends the last hours of the day sitting under the tree. The tree had array of different colors red, yellow, orange, all shades of leaves. Like before all Thanksgiving, Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher perfects her pumpkin pie, and then gives it to Phineas and Isabella to taste. Her "little taste testers" she calls them. Phineas and Isabella have been doing this for years. Even before Phineas met Ferb, Ferb leaves them alone during this, knowing it's their tradition.

"So Isabella, where are you going for Thanksgiving this year?" Phineas asks, munching on his pie.

Isabella looks at him. "Oh, I'm just going to my Grandmother's like always."

Phineas smiles. "Sounds fun."

"Where are going?"

"We're having a bunch of people over, all our family, both sides. Dad's family is flying in from England."

"Ferb's cousins are coming?"

"Yeah, I can't wait to see them! I'm thankful that they're coming; I needed some 'football' action."

Isabella laughs as Phineas gazes at the sky. Isabella places her plate of pie next to her and leans back on the tree. She closes her eyes and breathes in a sigh of relief. Phineas turns his attention to her, he smiles to himself. _She looks so peaceful…_ Phineas leans back on the tree as well.

"What are you thankful for?" Phineas asks, his gaze never leaving the sky, a smirk on his face.

Isabella opens her eyes suddenly and turns to face the red-head. "What am I thankful for?"

Phineas turns to face her. "Yeah, you know people, places, things, and exacta."

Isabella leans back on the tree again. "Well my family, my friends, I guess school, Fireside girls, um…"

"You know what I'm thankful for?"

Isabella looks at him. "Hm?"

"You."


	65. Marriage

***I just realized I haven't posted in over 3 weeks. I am so sorry. This is just terrible. Not a good enough reason for anything. I am so sorry!***

Marriage (Requested by fvcutie0028):

"-You may now kiss the bride."

Candace and Jeremy lean in for their first kiss as husband and wife. Isabella smiles widely at the newly married couple. She turns to look the red-head brother of the bride. Phineas' has a halcyon smile, so happy for his sister. Isabella grins wider, seeing Phineas smile. Phineas turns and smiles at Isabella. He looks down at her hand. He suddenly grabs her hand. Isabella blushes in surprise. Candace, walking down the aisle with Jeremy looks at the pair. She locks eyes with Isabella and mouths: You're next. Isabella blush deepens.

As the reception continues on, the bouquet throw is about to start. The girls of the Flynn-Fletcher family, the Johnson's, and other friends of the families gather round Candace. Isabella shifts back and forth of her feet. She looks over at Phineas, who is watching her and talking to Ferb. Isabella looks away blushing. She looks up at Candace, who is also watching her. Candace gives her a questioning glance. Candace turns her back to the group, and then throws the bouquet. Isabella distractedly looks at Phineas, who is still looking at her. His eyes suddenly widen suddenly, Isabella raises her eyebrows. Then it hits her, literally. The bouquet flies into Isabella's chest. Her arms wrap around the bouquet. She looks around, confused. _I got it? _Isabella smiles and hugs the flowers. Candace walks up to the raven-haired girl.

"Can't wait your guys' wedding." She winks at her. Isabella blushes and looks down at her flowers

Phineas walks up to Isabella. "So who's the lucky guy?"

Isabella looks up from her flowers. "I… don't… know…yet."

"Well he'll be a lucky guy."

Isabella looks into his eyes and smiles. "I hope so."

Phineas runs his fingers through his hair. "So, um, ah, marriage?"

Isabella blinks in surprise. "What about it?"

Phineas looks down at his feet. "Do you like it?"

Isabella giggles. "Yeah, I guess?"

Phineas smiles and nervously rubs his neck. "So I was thinking…"

"You're not proposing, are you!?" Isabella exclaims, in a panic. Since she and Phineas are not actually even dating.

Phineas eyes widen. "What!? NO!"

Isabella breathes in a sigh of relief. "Okay good."

"Ouch."

"It's not the idea that's bad, it's the fact we aren't even dating."

He nervously rubs his ear. "Well about that…"

Isabella grins.

"Don't grin like that!"

She grins wider. "Why not?"

Phineas frowns, trying to hide his smile. "You're making me nervous."

She grins. "Just shut up and kiss me!"


	66. Thalmor

***I don't own Phineas and Ferb or Skyrim or One Direction. And I could possibly be wrong about the Skyrim stuff.***

Thalmor (Requested by 14AmyChan):

Isabella peers at the computer with curiosity. "_Skyrim_? What the heck is that?"

Phineas turns to look at the girl, taking his eyes from the game. "It's a game! You know, with Thalmor."

"…Who's Thalmor?"

Phineas sighs. "It's an elf type in _Skyrim_…"

Phineas continues to ramble on about the game. Isabella nods in the right places, but really she is very confused. Isabella laughs. "You're obsessed!"

"Me? What!? What about you and _One Direction_?"

"I am not obsessed, I am dedicated."

Phineas nods his head and rolls his eyes. "Sure…"

Phineas and Isabella share a glance. They smirk. In one quick motion Phineas sits back in Isabella's computer chair and continues to play, while Isabella flops on her bed with her phone to look up _One Direction_ videos.


	67. Jealously

***So I have no homework! :O So I took this time to update! I won't have time on Friday like I usually do! I had this major like breakthrough in my writers block. **_**Mystified**_** still isn't finished but it's getting closer. I really like**_** Faking**_**; the thing is I have no idea where it's going to go, so each time I update, it will be a shock for both me and the readers. I am going to post my Christmas Fic today, so check it out!***

**Jealously:**

Isabella sits across from Phineas at the lunch table, grinning. Phineas looks to her and smiles. "Why are you so happy?"

Isabella giggles. "I'm excited!"

Phineas raises his eyebrow. "Why?"

"Adyson is going to set me up with someone."

Phineas frowns. "You can't."

Isabella frowns in return. "Why not?"

Phineas crosses his arm. "You just can't."

Isabella studies him and then laughs.

"What's so funny?"

"You're jealous!"

Phineas gasps. "Wha- what!? Jealous!? Whatever!"

Isabella smiles. "Okay… the date is Saturday." She gets up to throw her food away.

Phineas turns to Ferb, who is sitting next to him. "We're stopping that date!" He growls through his teeth.

"Oblivious and jealous." Ferb mutters.


	68. Shine

***Warning may contain funny things. **

**Do like my warning Sabrina06?***

Shine (Requested by 14AmyChan):

"And…" Phineas flips the switch. "We have light."

Phineas steps back and stands next Isabella. Isabella covers her eyes slightly. She looks up at the giant menorah, but instead of candles there were trees in its place. It was the best Christmas-Hanukah contraption the Flynn-Fletcher duo has down.

"It's definitely the best Christmas tree-menorah I have ever seen!"

"Good." Phineas smiles and grabs her hand. "It's one of your presents. Merry Christmas-Hanukah, Isabella!"

Isabella looks at him, and smiles wide. She leans over and kisses him on the cheek. She looks back at the contraption slightly covering her eyes. "It's definitely bright."

Phineas looks at her and gives her a small smile. "But it doesn't shine as bright as you."


	69. Mistletoe

***Hello fans of Phineas and Ferb. A few things to say, first I finally found out who my 100****th**** reviewer was, I also know who my 300****th**** is. So big shout out to TheNargana (100****th****) and Piano-man aka PhinbellaFanatic (300****th****) So thank you so much. I would like to dedicate one chapter each for you guys. Please PM or leave me a review what chapter and what you want. Thank you so much reviewers and requesters! **

**Next thing I want to touch upon is my new cover for this story. It was done by none other than fvcutie0028; the picture is based on the chapter Marriage. It is fantastic! I LOVE this picture! Please give them a round of applause. *Claps* Thank you again, fvcutie0028!**

**Now it's the holiday season and boy is it the best! I'd like to make an announcement that I will have a New Year's Fanfic. Also that Mystified will be out sometime this break! There might even be a new story out as well. There will be no doubt many more chapters of Trice and Faking, which by the way Faking has been updated.**

**Thank you guys so much for everything over this year. I haven't been of Fanfic for a year yet, but it has been great writing for you guys. Here are too many more stories in 2013 and a rockin' Season 4 for Phineas and Ferb! **

**Happy Holidays! *******

* * *

Mistletoe (Requested by Piano-man aka PhinbellaFanatic)

It's Christmas Eve and Isabella Garcia-Shapiro wants a kiss under the mistletoe from none other than the red-headed inventor, Phineas Flynn. Isabella leans against the Flynn-Fletcher doorway, watching Phineas build their newest contraption. Isabella looks up; there above the doorway is some mistletoe. She sighs and takes a deep breath. This year she is getting a kiss from him, if it was the last thing she will do. Isabella grips the paper in her hand. She looks down at the blue-prints, running the plan through her head. She opens the blue-print and shakes off her nerves.

"Hey Phineas!" Isabella calls. "Can you look at these blue-prints for me?"

Phineas looks up from hammering. "Could you bring them over here, Isabella? I still need to finish hammering."

"Sure." She sighs. Although her plan didn't work, she wasn't giving up that easily.

* * *

Isabella pushes the Flynn-Fletcher's backyard gate open. She huffs and puffs, carrying five big boxes are a lot of work. At least, that's how she acts like it is.

"Can someone help me carry these things?" Isabella asks, batting her eyelashes, hoping Phineas would notice.

Phineas looks up from Isabella's blue-print and starts to walk over to help. Baljeet was one step ahead. "I got it!" Baljeet shouts and starts to move towards Isabella.

"Never mind." She mumbles quickly. "I got it."

* * *

She leans against the doorway once again. Phineas was the last one outside, all the other boys were inside. She has one more chance, she isn't going to give up now, being so close. She looks up at the boy; she is so in love with and finally gets the courage.

"Phineas, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Phineas picks up the piece of the contraption, the little broken part that no one saw but him. He walks over to the trash can and throws it away. He then walks over to Isabella and stands right in front of her. "Sure, what about?"

"You know what today is, right?"

"Christmas Eve, of course, Isabella!" He exclaims, happily.

She steps a little closer to him. "And what is used during Christmas?"

Phineas raises his eyebrow. "Christmas trees, reefs, tinsel…"

"…And mistletoe." Isabella says, pointing to above them, and stepping a little closer.

Phineas looks up and blinks in surprise. "Oh."

She steps even more closely to him. "And what do you do under the mistle-"

"Phineas, it's time for dinner!" Phineas' mom shouts from inside the house.

He starts to head in. Isabella hangs her head and sighs sadly. Phineas holds out his hand, she reluctantly grabs it. He pulls her inside quickly; he spins her around and pulls her into a corner. Phineas cups her face and kisses her.

"Mistletoes are so cliché, Isabella."


	70. Dating?

Dating? (Requested by bookworm299):

"So, Phineas, how long have you and Isabella been dating?" Phineas' mom, Linda, asks as she cleans the dishes.

Phineas spits out his apple juice from dinner. "What!? Dating!? We… she and I… we aren't…" Phineas stutters, attempting to explain.

Candace laughs to herself. "Yeah, Phineas, how long?"

"Mom!" Phineas exclaims. "We're not dating!"

Linda continues cleaning. "Then why does she come over every day and stay for dinner, except for tonight."

"She's my friend, Mom."

"_**Girl**_friend." Ferb mutters.

Phineas smacks his brother in the arm. "We **aren't **dating!" He stands up. "Now, if you excuse me, I have to call my girlfri—"

The whole family starts laughing. "So she's **not** your girlfriend?" Candace asks, laughing.

Phineas groans. "I didn't mean to say that!"

The doorbell rang, Phineas walks to the door, hoping it would end the conversation. He opens the door to find a girl. The girl is dressed in a pink v-cut sundress with a purple belt, pink flip-flops, and a pink bow tying her hair half up half down.

"Hey Isabella"

"Is that your girlfriend, Phineas?" Linda asks.

"MOM!"

Isabella cocks her head to the side. "Girlfriend?"

"My family thinks we're dating."

"Dating?"

Phineas nods. Isabella covers her mouth laughing. Phineas starts to join her. He grabs her hand and they sit to go on the porch.

"You still haven't told them?"

"They would get too much of a kick."

***Yes they are dating in this… Secretive to the family though…***


	71. Lip Gloss

***Hello readers! So sorry for the long wait, I have been super busy with finals and such. SOOOOO glad to be done this semester. I have a long break this weekend so I plan to write. So a few announcements:**

_**Mystified **_**should be out in a couple of weeks, I know I promised winter break, but hey! I need a break too! As soon as I can! I'm thinking of just cutting Health Class out of the day completely… But I don't know…**

**The story I had planned based off my love life is cancelled. I just don't feel they need to write it…**

**This weekend a new chapter of **_**Faking **_**should be out!**

**Around Valentine's Day I plan to have **_**I Wish I could stay Up All Night,**_** hopefully, coming out.**

**1920's Detective story may be in the works… Of course, probably in the summer…**

**Now I was thinking of a squeal to **_**Mystified**_** also it would be in the summer… I don't know if it will come out. The squeal would be called **_**"The Parent Project"**_**, the title based off a request by Bookworm299.**

**Yes, so possible squeal, and guess who's coming back?**

**So **_**Mystified**_** I have the epilogue written and the ending scene. Both I am so excited for, like I really like the ending. Sad, it's ending, but it's awesome, that's all I am saying!**

**So lay out for the rest of the story:**

**Friday: End of Buford's and Baljeet's Journey**

**Sunday: End of Darcie's and Ferb's Journey**

**Monday: End of Phineas' and Isabella's Journey**

**Now I have to finish Friday first so… fingers crossed!***

Lip gloss (Requested by bookworm299):

"Is…is that lip gloss, Isabella?" Phineas asks, starring at the girl's lips.

Isabella cautiously puts her fingers to her mouth. "Yes…does it look bad!?"

"No." Phineas states, and then looks to her eyes. "Are you wearing mascara?"

"Yeah… does **that** look bad?"

"No, of course not."

She looks at him curiously. "Then what's the problem?"

Phineas continues to study her face. "I'm just trying to figure out why you're wearing make-up. You're beautiful just the way you are."


	72. Ferb likes Isabella?

Ferb likes Isabella? (Requested by Random Guest):

Phineas slams the door to his and Ferb's room. He then leans against the door, crossing his arms. He gaze lands on Ferb. Ferb looks up from the book he is reading on his bed. He tilts his head curiously at Phineas.

"How could you!?"

Ferb gestures to Phineas to continue and explain.

"She's our best friend, dude! There is a code!"

Ferb looks at his brother, utterly confused. "What are you talking about?"

"You and Isabella!"

"Me and Isabella?"

"You so like her!"

Ferb closes his book shut and looks at his brother in disbelief. "You think I like Isabella?"

Phineas waves his hand. "Don't act like it's not true. I saw you guys today talking all secretively."

Ferb sighs. "Phineas, just because I talk to a girl doesn't mean I like her."

Phineas looks at his brother with hopeful eyes. "So you don't like Isabella?"

"Bro, I would never. Don't you like her?"

Phineas blushes red. "Isabella…? Um… We're… you know… uh… just… uh… friends?"


	73. Graduation

Graduation (Requested by Phineasxisabella114):

Phineas leans against the tree in his backyard; he takes out this piece of paper from his pocket. He looks at it and sighs. The paper read: Phineas Flynn: High School Graduate. He rolls the diploma up and sticks it back in his pocket. After the 104 days of this summer, he's going to college. He couldn't believe that just a few summers ago, he, Ferb, Isabella, Buford, and Baljeet were building Rollercoasters, being One Hit Wonders, travelling through time and around the world, doing the impossible like building Football X-7. The gang is now eighteen and boy have they changed. Phineas was; valedictorian, top of his class, varsity boys' soccer state champs co-captain, vice president, Prom King, and voted most likely to brighten your day. Ferb was; top of his class, varsity boys' state champs co-captain, president, voted best dressed and most likely to explain something in one look. Isabella was; top of her class, varsity girl's captain soccer team state champs, and co-captain of the track and field team (indoor and outdoor), Prom Queen, and voted best smile. Baljeet was, top of his class, co-captain of the track and field team (indoor and outdoor), and captain of Cranius Maximus (academic team), he lead them to states, he also was voted to most likely be a word class genius. Buford was, captain of the boys' varsity Football, Wrestling and Baseball team, in his free time he would teach little kids how to bully, he was voted mostly like to scare you in one stare.

There was no doubt that the gang was busy constantly, but they still had time to do the impossible at least once a week. Sure, Phineas did miss that they didn't build as often, but they were still a tight knit group. Their personalities never changed, but their bodies and courage did. Baljeet finally asked Ginger to Homecoming their freshman year; they've been dating ever since. Ferb and Gretchen after of few years of quiet glances and small talk, he asked her to go to The Valentine's Day Dance sophomore year, and they have been dating since. By Junior year, Buford got a soft heart for Milly, he asked her to Junior Prom, been dating ever since. Phineas and Isabella? Even after being named Prom King and Prom Queen, they still weren't together. They went to Prom as friends their Senior year, Phineas chickened out for actually asking her out. Phineas started to like Isabella the summer before Freshman year. Both Phineas and Isabella have had their fair share of heartbreak and relationships. But now, they're about to start their lives, and Phineas wasn't ready to let her go.

So, Phineas is leaning against the tree, planning, figuring, how in the world he is supposed to tell his long time best friend he loves her. They weren't going to the same college; sure it was a half an hour drive going from his to hers and hers to his. Twenty three and a half miles apart, yeah, he did the math. He has always lived close to her; he didn't want to be away. He also didn't like the possibility of her meeting a guy and forgetting him...

"Phineas?"

Phineas looks up at Isabella. "Oh, hi Isabella." Phineas pats the grass next to him, gesturing her to sit down.

She plops down next to him. "What are you doing out here? The party is all inside."

Phineas leans his back on the tree and looks at the clouds. "I was just thinking."

Isabella copies him. "What about?"

Phineas chuckles softly. "High school, college, the gang, you…"

Isabella blushes and turns to him. "Why me?"

Phineas closes his eyes, preparing himself. "You are one of the most important, if not the most important person in my life. You have been there for me for everything. You are such an amazing person. You're beautiful, intelligent, kind… I could go on for hours. I guess I'm trying to say is that…" He grabs her hand suddenly. "I am going to miss you so much. We will ever see each other at college?"

Isabella puts her hand to his cheek. "Of course. It's only Twenty three and a half miles apart."

Phineas stops. "You—you know the miles?"

Isabella drops her hand and turns away, blushing. "Yeah,"

"I'm glad I'm not the only one."

Isabella looks at him and smiles. Phineas props her chin up with his finger. "I love you, Isabella." He whispers.

"I love you too, Phineas."

They slowly close the gap between them, their lips meet. Phineas wraps his arms around her waist, as Isabella wraps her arms around his neck. They deepen the kiss. Ferb, Buford, and Baljeet quietly walk outside.

"Well lookie here Dinner bell and girlie are kissin'" Buford says, taking a sip from his cup.

"Looks like they finally gotten together." Baljeet comments, smirking.

Ferb clears his throat loudly. Phineas and Isabella break apart.

"And like always," Isabella says, smirking. "You guys interrupt our moments."

The gang laughs, they all gather around the tree discussing old adventures. To everyone else, it was their graduation day, but to them they were back to those 104 days of the summer…

***This is my favorite one! 3***


	74. Untold story of Raging Bully

***So guys I have three new ones today instead of two! Yay! Well I don't have many announcements except that I just started a new semester, and I am rarely getting homework. So I guess I'll be updating much more! Well happy late Ground Hogs day! Oh and Happy Super bowl! If you guys read this before the game… Who do guys think or want to win?**

**By the way…I don't like these kinds of requests, you know, these moments take place all before they get together. But hey! Squad Unit 16 you requested it and I decided to mix things up! Enjoy! Oo and guys I have 450 reviews please help me get 500! 500****th**** reviewer gets a chapter dedicated to them, whatever they want! I wish I could give you guys like a prize to show my thanks… but I mean… yeah… have a virtual sweet!***

Untold story of Raging Bully (Requested by Axis21):

Phineas punches the sausages again. And again. The look on his face is pure determination, it scared Isabella. Isabella walks over to him and taps him on the shoulder.

"Phineas?"

He punches it again. "Yeah."

"Can we talk?"

And again. "I—hold on Isabella." He turns to Evander Holyfield. "Can I take a quick break?"

"Sure kid."

Phineas grabs water and sits down. Isabella sits down next to him. "What do you need to talk to me about?"

"Are you sure you want to do this?" She says, quietly. "I don't want you to get hurt."

Phineas looks at her and gives her a small smile. "I'll be fine, don't worry."

"Promise?" She asks holding up her pinkie.

"I promise." He says, wrapping his pinkie around hers.

***REMEMBER THREE CHAPTERS TODAY!***


	75. Only Girl

Only Girl

Buford throws the ball at the tree and catches it; he looks over at Phineas and Isabella, who are having an intense conversation. Buford then looks over at Ferb and Baljeet, who are sitting beside him.

"Have you guys ever wondered why girly is the _only_ girl in our group?"

Baljeet rolls his eyes. "You have got to be kidding me?"

Buford narrows his eyes. "What do you mean?"

Ferb nods his head. "She's the only girl for many reasons."

Baljeet nods his head. "One; She is Phineas and Ferb's closet neighbor, who just happens to be a girl. Two; She and Phineas have been close since they were babies. Three; Every group needs a girl. Four, one of the most important; Isabella doesn't want any other girl near Phineas, because she likes him. And fifth and final reason; Phineas has feelings for her too, just doesn't know about them yet, so he keeps her around."

"Hey guys!" Phineas shouts. "Me and Isabella are going to see a movie, catch you guys later?"

The pair leaves and Buford turns to Baljeet and Ferb. "So what happens when they start dating?"

Ferb smirks. "We'll finally get to bring girls in the group."


	76. Distracted

**Hello Fan-Fiction readers!**

**I know, I know. You guys thought I've given up on these stories. Oh, trust me, I haven't. The past few weeks I've been really busy with homework. Then last week I got majorly sick, plus I had a whole lot of drama going on. (The guy I liked likes one of my best friends; she kind of likes him too. (More like a friend) So I told him how I felt. Blah, blah blah) Long story short, let's just say, things aren't great. But suddenly I got inspired. So I half promised myself that I wouldn't update Trice or Faking until Mystified is done. Well today you're in luck! Mystified, Trice, and Faking are all updated today! Anyone who follows these stories; hey! I hope this brightens your day! I'm totally psyched to hear what you guys will say! So, Mystified, guys… no idea next chapter after this new one… Faking hopefully sooner than Mystified. Trice, you know. Sadly, I Wish I could stay Up All Night was not out by Valentine's Day. (Hate that day, so I have some reason for not posting.) So that is my next project to finish. Also there may be a story coming out based off the episode My Sweet Ride. A request by Royal Dragon, it will be called; My Sweet Night. But it will be a one-shot, unlike IWICSUAN (I Wish I could stay Up All Night) which is a two-shot. Before finishing Mystified…maybe. Alright? I love you, guys! Thanks for sticking by me between all those months with Mystified. Enjoy Trice, Faking, and Mystified.**

**~Whythis **

Distracted (ReaderWriterDreamerGirl):

It was just a small thing that he dropped. Just a hammer. He was only spaced out for a few seconds. What's the harm of that?

"Phineas!"

He could just not focus with her staring at him like that. To be fair he was staring too. He shakes his head clearing his thoughts.

"PHINEAS!"

He drops the hammer in surprise. He turns to face the girl. He had stopped staring at her and started staring at the hammer. That is until he dropped it.

"Yes, Isabella?"

She puts her hands on her hips. "What's wrong with you today?"

He rubs the back of his neck, looking down. "Uh…" He looks up at the girl, sheepishly grinning. "I guess I'm just a bit distracted."

***Summary for My Sweet Night:  
"There's romance in the air…"**

**Phineas Flynn, was not just talking about Candace and Jeremy, no, he had another girl in mind. So what happens when Phineas takes Isabella to The Doo Wop Hop? Romance, indeed, is in the air…**

**Preview for I Wish I could stay Up All Night:**

**She just said it, out of the blue. Dancing! That's all it took to get Phineas to realize his feelings for her. Now, he's waiting for her to show up, just the two of them meeting at the dance, as friends. Phineas chuckles to himself. Friends. That was all they were earlier that week, until the dancing started. Phineas takes a sip of his punch. The song changes once again. To, you guessed it, **_**Katy Perry**_**. This is the fifth time they played **_**Katy Perry**_**, now it's **_**Last Friday Night**_**. Phineas groans, he likes **_**Katy Perry**_** but not for the fifth time in a row. Phineas scans the dance floor once more. **_**She still isn't here!**_

****Reviews please! Help me get 500!****


	77. Unlucky

Unlucky (Requested by ReaderWriterDreamerGirl):

It was kind of ironic. She was having the most unlucky day, and it was St. Patrick's Day! Isabella pushes her tray down the line and looks at the food. She frowns in disgust. _Great. My luck gets better. _She thinks sarcastically. She sighs. Today at lunch they were serving Brussels sprouts, her least favorite thing to eat. Isabella grumbles as she grabs the Brussels Sprout. Her eyes shine as she catches a glance of strawberry ice-cream. She grabs it, already, her mood lightens. She pushes her tray to the cash register to pay. She hands the lunch lady a five.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. You don't have enough for the strawberry ice-cream."

_Just my luck._ She grumbles in her head. "Oh, okay." She puts the ice-cream back.

She walks out of line, with a _terrific_ lunch. Her eyes search for the gang, she spots them in their usual spot in the corner. Phineas and Ferb are having and intense conversation. Phineas had a look of confusion on his face, like he is trying to figure something out. Ferb has the same blank of look on his face; there is a hint of annoyance in his eyes. Buford is finishing a banana, while listening to Baljeet ramble on. Isabella smiles. _Finally, some time to spend with people I actually like. _She heads the table, about five feet away she hears…

"…I don't know if she'll like it, Ferb."

"Just give it to her, Phineas!"

"BUFORD! Don't just throw your banana peel, that's littering."

"Don't tell me what to do, Nerd."

Isabella takes another step, determined, to find out what _girl _Phineas is giving _something _to. She looks up at Phineas. "Hey Phineas, what'cha—"

Next thing she knows, she is looking at the ceiling.

"I _told _you, Buford. Look what you did!"

Phineas jumps out of his seat, rushing to Isabella's side, and grabbing her hand. "Isabella! Are you alright?"

Isabella shakes her head and tries to hold back tears. She got her whole lunch over herself. She gets up pulling away from Phineas. Phineas looks at her walk away with a pained expression. "Isabella, wait!"

* * *

Isabella takes her shirt off; luckily she had a tank top underneath. She starts using soap and water, attempting to get the stains out. She also is not stopping the tears. _That was so embarrassing. This was the __**worst **__day ever! _She hears the bathroom door open.

"Isabella?"

She jerks her head, suddenly. She turns to see Phineas Flynn, covering his eyes. "Phineas? This is the girl's bathroom, why are you in here?"

"I wanted to make sure you were, um, alright…"

"Oh," She says, feeling a little better, and blushes a little. "Phin, you can uncover your eyes, we're the only ones in here."

Phineas uncovers his eyes, looks at Isabella, blushes, and covers them again. Isabella laughs at this. "Phineas… it's like you've never seen me in a tank top."

Phineas clears his throat. "Not that _low _of a cut."

Isabella looks down at her tank top. "Phin, I wore this _all _day." She walks over to him and uncovers his eyes for him. "I'm fine, just washing my shirt; you don't need to be here."

"Let me help."

"No, it's okay. I got it." She continues to scrub until she feels someone's hands on hers.

"I want to." He starts to scrub. "You look like you've been having a bad day."

Isabella groans. "Don't get me started. How about you? You looked pretty confused all day. And _whoever_ you are giving _whatever_to will love it."

Phineas looks up in surprise, blushing. "You heard that?"

She looks down. "Yeah," She looks at him "She must be lucky…"

Phineas laughs, he _laughs_! "I would say;_ unlucky_."

Isabella raises her eyebrow. "But she has _you._"

He laughs again. "No, no, I meant her day. She had forgotten her homework, surprise tests, got in trouble for something that wasn't even her fault, then had to have her _least_ favorite food, and now currently covered in it."

Isabella looks at him. "Phineas…"

"Look, after you got in trouble. I got permission to go outside during shop class. I spent most of the time looking for this and I got Ferb to make something for it… What I guess I'm saying is…" He fishes it out of his pocket. "Here."

Isabella looks at the object in his hand. In this plastic cylinder is a four-leaf clover, with a chain going through the top for a necklace. She takes the necklace out of his hand. "Oh, Phineas…"

He rubs the back of his head, nervously. "I thought you needed some luck…"

She kisses him lightly on the cheek. "You're the only luck I need, little leprechaun."

"Hey!"

Isabella giggles.

"I'm taller than you!"

"It's the red hair."

"Sorry, I can't pick my hair."

"Where's ye pot o' gold?"

"I picked the worst day to wear green and have red hair."

The door opens, revealing a group of girls. They look at them disbelief. There was Phineas, in a girls' bathroom, standing with Isabella, who is wearing only a tank top. Phineas and Isabella blush crimson.

"Looks whose unlucky now, wee lil' leprechaun?"

***Happy Belated St. Patrick's day. Next chapter is Easter themed :D***


	78. Eggs

***This takes place RIGHT after **_**Unlucky**_**! Hope you enjoy *******

Eggs:

"Isa! Can you please get the hard-boiled eggs from the fridge, please?"

"Yeah, mom!"

"Isabella opens the fridge. This year the Annual Neighborhood Egg Hunt is at the Garcia-Shapiro's. Even though the gang is currently 15, they still like to do Easter Egg Hunts. Phineas thought it would be a good idea to shrink their selves, making it a little different to hunt eggs. Speaking of Phineas Flynn… Isabella could not find him _anywhere._ He disappeared as soon as he walked in. Isabella grabs the hard-boiled eggs, and is about to close the door when something catches her eye; a purple plastic egg, with a note next to it. She picks up the note.

_Hey Isabella, it's Phineas. You wanna go on your own Easter egg hunt?_

Isabella raises her eyebrow. _Why?_

_If you don't then you won't get to see my surprise. You still have that necklace I gave you?_

Isabella grabs the four-leaf clover and smiles. She hasn't _stopped_ wearing it.

_Good, they're pretty hard to find ~Phineas_

That was it, the whole note. Her mind spins; what is he doing? Isabella turns around and starts to head out of the kitchen, when one catches her eye; it also had a note.

_I lied. They aren't that hard __ ~Phineas_

Isabella starts to, again, walk out of the kitchen, when she finds one on her kitchen table, another on the coffee table. There was one above the picture of herself, and a blue one above the T.V. She walks out of her house and finds one in her bush. A bright pink one at the end of her driveway. She crosses the street and finds one in the Flynn-Fletcher's mail box. She walks up the driveway and finds one on the top of the gate. After grabbing the egg, she opens the gate. She spots one below the tree. She picks it up and puts it in her basket she grabbed before leaving her house.

"Alright, Phin," She shouts. "Come out!"

Phineas comes out from behind the tree, nervously playing with his ear. "Hey Isabella…"

Isabella puts her hands on her hip, grinning. "Is there a reason you made me go searching for," She looks down and counts her eggs. "Eleven eggs. Eleven… that's an odd number…"

Phineas hands her another, and grins. "Actually, a dozen."

Isabella looks down at the egg. It is made entirely out of glass. She held it up to her eye and looks at the boy who gave her this egg. The sun catches the egg as the light shines on it, different spots glow different colors. The egg has a beautiful pattern on it, amazingly crafted. She carefully puts the egg in her basket. She throws her arms around Phineas.

"Phin! You are the best!" She says, squeezing him harder. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"You're welcome." He mutters in her hair.

She pulls back, still in his arms. "So what's with you giving me stuff on Holidays, lately?"

Phineas looks down, sheepishly, blushing a little. "Uh…"

"Phin…"

He looks up at her, grinning hesitantly. "It's fun?" It came out more of a question.

Isabella kisses him lightly on the nose. "Yes, yes it is."

Phineas grins, widely.

"So, what are you getting me for April Fool's Day?"

***And… done! Now seriously, guys. I seriously NEED help. Any ideas for April fool are Day, or just stick with a two holiday thing. I mean they all are around the same time. Well if you guys have any ideas that do not include possibly making Isabella or Phineas cry. I am all up for it! Oh guys! By the way! Next chapter of **_**Faking**_** is going to be the last one ****… another than the epilogue. And **_**My Sweet Night **_**will be up hopefully in a few weeks. And by April 21 IWICSUAN will be up. Alright? Please review for ideas for April Fool's Day, please! Thanks **

**~Whythis *******


	79. Outfits, Changing, Tests, and Sensations

Outfits, Changing, Tests, and Sensations:

"No," Phineas says, looking at her. "You are _not_ wearing that?"

Isabella looks down at her outfit. "Wha—!? What do you mean? I clearly _am_!"

"Not anymore. Go change."

Isabella narrows her eyes. "Change!? Are you crazy?! The bus will be here any minute!"

Phineas shoos her comment away. "Ferb and I will tell them to wait. Right, Ferb?"

Ferb looks at his brother like he is mad. Yet, he says nothing; this was Phineas' and Isabella's fight.

She groans in frustration. "FINE! I'll go change!"

She slams down her backpack and stomps back to her house, mumbling to herself angrily. "Change? What the heck?"

Ferb turns to Phineas, raising an eyebrow. He stops to see Phineas in his own little world, mumbling to himself as well.

"She _knows_ I have a test, it is too distracting. She _knows _how the boys look at her when she dresses like _that_. She_ should_ know that I hate how they look at her."

Ferb shakes his head and shoves his hands in his pocket. Isabella comes back and poises, sarcastically.

"How do I look, Phineas?"

Before, she was wearing a low cut purple shirt and shorts. Now, she is wearing a short jean skirt and a pink shirt that shows off her curves. A blush creeps onto Phineas' face. This is worse, _way_ worse. Now, Phineas _knew _he could not focus with her. She sits in front of him during the test. Phineas needs to pass the test. She has distracted him every other time, and just didn't need it today.

He groans and mumbles. "Can you be anymore distracting?"

"What was that?" Isabella snaps.

"Nothing," He snaps back.

The bus soon arrives, and the trio walks on to the bus. Phineas and Isabella sit together on the bus. Isabella stares out the window. Phineas looks over at her and sighs. These new "sensations" Phineas has required is just confusing him. He has never experienced it before, so it's a bit frustrating.

"Phineas?"

"Yes?"

"Is there a reason you're staring at me?"

_Shoot. _"Uh…"

"And why did you make me change?"

_I'm. _"Um…"

"Phineas!"

_Screwed. _"I…"

Isabella sighs. "Phineas, what is up with you lately?"

"Me?" Phineas starts, defensively. "What's with you and your," He gestures to her outfit. "New style?"

She blushes. "I was trying to get a boy's attention." She sneaks a glance at him. "I think it's working…"

Phineas tries to hold in his irritation. _What guy is she into? Who wouldn't notice her? And why must it be working? _This is _exactly _what Phineas is trying to avoid today, a boy or boys noticing her. "Who is this guy?"

She sighs. "Oh Phineas, so oblivious…"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what I said!"

"Yeah, but why am I oblivious?"

"Because… you're oblivious to my feelings…"

"Well, you're obviously ticked about me telling you to change. But I had a good reason! You are just so distracting, lately. And I'm apparently, not the only one to notice. The boys look at you like a piece of meat. It's disgusting. They don't realize you are so much more than a pretty girl."

Phineas looks at her with pleading eyes. Then, slowly he realizes what he actually said. His eyes grow wide. He didn't realize what he was saying. All he wanted was to find out why he is oblivious and who that _guy _was.

"You're jealous."

"What?"

"Jealous…" She sounds out.

"Oh…" He pauses, trying to place the pieces into place. "Hey Isabella, can you explain these sensations I keep experiencing?"

"Sensations?"

"Well…" He suddenly grabs her hand. Their faces blush. "Whenever I touch you, I get this tingly feeling and I blush." He looks at her face, noticing the blush. "You blush too! Do you get the sensations too?"

"Um, I do…"

"What do they mean?"

Suddenly, Isabella kisses a very surprised Phineas. Everything in his head clicked. They break apart.

"Ohhhh…"


	80. La niñez

La niñez (Requested by Kale Bishop):

Isabella sighs and puts her head on her hand. She tries to hold back a yawn. Her Spanish teacher continues to ramble on about "la niñez." La niñez means childhood in Spanish. Isabella lover her childhood, don't get her wrong. The carefreeness of it, no responsibility, Phineas…

Isabella sneaks a glance at the boy sitting next to her. Phineas mindlessly taps his fingers on his desk. His is looking in the direction of the teacher. But, Isabella could tell he was daydreaming. They could, Spanish came easy to them.

"Bien, ahora hable con su pareja. Pregúnteles; Cuál eras su cosa favorita que hisicite cuando eras un niño?"

**(Translation: Okay, now talk with your partner. Ask them; What was your favorite thing you did as a child?)**

Isabella smiles, turning to Phineas. "Cuál eras su cosa favorita que hisicite cuando eras un niño?"

Phineas grins. "Mi cosa favorita? Hm… Pues, creo que, mi cosa favorita cuando era un niño armaba cosas con Ferb y tú. Y tú?"

**(Translation: My favorite thing? Hm… Well, I think, my favorite thing when I was a child was building things with Ferb and you. And you?)**

Isabella puts her hand on her chin. "Hm… Well, I think…"

Phineas looks at her in surprise; they were required to speak in Spanish, the whole time. "Isabelle, español…"

Isabella grins, mischievously. "I can't explain this in Spanish!"

Phineas laughs. "Obviously,"

She sticks out her tongue. "Whatever… Okay, anyway, remember your obsession with Kit Kats?"

Phineas snorts. "I still love Kit Kats!"

Isabella giggles. "Anyway… my favorite memory is when the projects disappeared…"

_Flashback…_

"_Great project, again, Phineas." Isabella gives him a few teeth missing smile._

"_It was pretty cool, huh?" Phineas smiles at her._

"_Do you think you could help me and the Lil Sparks get some patches tomorrow?"_

"_I'd love to, Isabella!" He grins, wider. "Anything for you!"_

"_Anything?" Her eyes shine brightly with hope._

"_Yep!" He puts his hands in his pocket and fishes out a Kit Kat. "I'll even share my Kit Kat with you, only you, ever."_

"_Only me? But, Phineas, you_ never _share your Kit Kat!"_

"_I will with you!" He breaks the Kit Kat in half and gives her half of it._

_End of Flashback_

"…And each time you had a Kit Kat, you'd give me half."

Phineas chuckles. "That reminds me…" He pulls a Kit Kat out of his pocket, breaks it in half and hands her half.

She grins, grabbing the Kit Kat; they both take a bite, and are transferred to their childhood.

***Alright guys! Few Announcements:**

**Today is a year since I've joined Fan fiction. Can you believe it? **_**Trice **_**was posted a year ago. This is the 80****th**** chapter! This is CRAZY! It has over 500 reviews! Crazy! This brings me to my next thing…**

**This chapter is dedicated to my 500****th**** reviewer Kale Bishop! Thank you so much!**

**500 reviews this is ridiculous.**

**Ridiculous.**

**So thank you reviewers.**

**Thank you requesters.**

**Thank you for the support.**

**Thanks for all the help!**

**Thanks for favoriting this!**

**Thank you for following this.**

**Thanks for reading! **

**Thanks for listening to my rambling!**

**Thank you for not hating me and my very uneven updating process.**

**Thanks peeps!**

**Oh and um, IWICSUAN is not coming out today, sorry… school was really busy the past two weeks.***


	81. Touch

Touch:

Isabella turns her body completely facing her Spanish partner. They had to partner up with someone other than her seat partner, so, sadly Phineas was out of the case. Isabella turns looking at Gretchen, who is still writing. She looks behind her; Phineas is sitting right behind her and Ferb next to him. Phineas turns to look at Isabella.

"You're helping us later, aren't you, Isabella?"

Isabella smiles. "Of course, Phineas!"

Phineas grins. "Great,"

Isabella turns back around facing Gretchen and they start their conversation. Suddenly, Isabella feels a foot on hers. She tries to hide the blush on her face. _Phineas' feet are on mine, Phineas' _feet! Her brain screams, trying to think about it. He moves it slightly, she feels a spark.

She didn't know it was intentional or not, if he felt it or not, but he didn't move his feet. Not that Isabella minded…

She looks back at the boy, he smiles at her. She couldn't help but smile back.


	82. Untold Story of I scream, You Scream

Untold Story of I Scream, You Scream (Requested by Axis22):

Phineas opens the door to his bedroom, he sees Ferb staring out the window aimlessly. Phineas shuts the door and walks over to his bed. He flops down on and then turns to Ferb, propping up his head with his hand.

"Ferb, I know you weren't week."

Ferb jerks his head around, suddenly. "What do you mean?"

"Ferb Fletcher, man of action, is _never _weak. What _really_ happened?"

"I met a girl."

Phineas perks up. "Oo… Ferb has got a crush!"

Ferb scoffs, laughing at him. "Me? And this is coming from _you?_"

Phineas scrunches his eyebrows. "What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"You attempted to create a **giant** ice-cream sundae for Isabella!"

"Wha—!? She just got her tonsils out."

"A simple sundae would have sufficed, she even said that."

"Sorry, I care about Isabella and want to make her happy. Like you and that mystery girl. Yeah, don't try to change the subject."

"Fine, fine, fine. All I know is that she picked up an order for Doofenshmirtz at Blueprint Heaven. I don't even know her name— PHINEAS!"

"I _told_ you, Isabella it was a girl. Yeah, I know right." He laughs. "Isabella, you're so funny. I would— FERB!"

Ferb yanks on Phineas' ear taking him off the screen of his video of chat with Isabella. Phineas rubs his ear, "Ferb, why'd you do that?"

"I don't want you to talk to Isabella about the mystery girl."

"Why not?"

He crosses his arms. "I just don't and do not make me repeat what you said about _her._"

Phineas blushes, walks over to the computer screen. "Sorry about that Isabella. So… what do you think we should do tomorrow?"

***Alright! The first moment actually happened to me, it was pretty cool. So yeah **** So guys, since **_**Trice**_** is so big, I am going to start a new moment story based on ALL the characters. It will be called; **_**Where do we begin? **_** And it should be up this week ish. Alright? Probably, so will a deleted scene of **_**Faking.**_** Maybe even **_**I Wish we could stay Up All Night **_**or **_**My Sweet Night. **_**Oh and I have a song-fic planned sometime for the song **_**I just haven't met you yet **_**for Ferb! It will be my first Ferb Fic! Woot! I really want to start writing for the other characters. Although, mostly the gang. I think they are the best characters.**

**Anyone see Bee Day and Bee Story?**

**Can we just take a moment to appreciate all the little Phinabella moments. And can I just say, that after that little moment with Baljeet and Ginger, I will say I might officially be a Baljinger fan. Or however you say it. Just, they were adorable. **

**Oh my gosh, don't even get me started on how hilarious Buford was imitating Phineas, like oh my gosh. Buford was making references to Phinabella, like oh my gosh. Buford, is picking it up. I know it doesn't seem like much, but I honestly think this last episode was big game changer for Baljeet and Ginger and Phineas and Isabella. **

**And I just loved the Phineas-land thing, like omg.**

"**All for you…"**

"**Sorry Buford, I promised Isabella and the Fireside Girls we'd wait for them."**

"**Oh, I promised Isabella"**

"**We're having ice tea, you want some, honey?"**

**XD I'm sorry, I'm dying of the adorableness. This is probably my new favorite episode.**

"**Shake it, shake it, shake it, shake it, shake it, shake it, stop!"**

**That was BEEutiful. Those puns were BEEyond awesome I've BEEn laughing forever! SWAT's wrong with that?**

**Well, this was fun, BUZZ you guys later!**

**~Whythis xo***


	83. Apple

Apple:

"Oh, Steven you're so funny." Isabella giggles, playfully touching Steven's arm.

She said that as she walks by Phineas' table, she unintentionally looked over, catching Phineas' eye.

And all he could was stare in mid apple bite.


	84. Tattoo

Tattoo (Axis22):

Phineas peacefully smiles in his sleep. He then flips over snuggling with his pillow. Ferb chuckles to himself as he creeps towards his brother. Ferb takes a roll of paper towels and in the other is a tattoo creation Ferb made. It goes on like a temporary tattoo, but in order to take it off, Ferb has a spray. Only if Phineas asks…maybe… Ferb smirks, putting on the tattoo. He can't wait to see Phineas' face.

* * *

Phineas lifts his shirt over his head and takes it off. He throws it on the ground and heads towards the ocean. "C'mon gang!"

Phineas continues on towards to the ocean. He stops, and turns around, not hearing the feet behind him. The gang is standing in a line, just staring at him. Phineas walks up to them. "Guys, what's up?"

"Phineas," Baljeet asks. "Is that a tattoo?"

"Tattoo?"

"With girly's name?" Buford inquires.

"Huh?"

"Phineas, when did you get a tattoo," Isabella says, quietly and blushing. "of _my _name?"

Phineas looks down at his arm, gazing at the tattoo. Phineas touches it, as if checking if it's real. Clearly written on his arm was Isabella's name in cursive. At the end of the name there was a simple pink heart with an arrow through it. Phineas traces the heart with his finger. He looks down at the name and then the girl, sensing the gaze. He blushes.

"Isabella, I—"

He attempts to explain himself, with no avail. Ferb starts chuckling to himself. Phineas looks towards his brother. He narrows his eyes.

"FERB!" He shouts. "Get this tattoo off me!"

* * *

***GAH! I have to stop planning things, seriously! I had ANOTHER busy week, so I have not finished the beginning chapter of **_**Where Do We Begin? **_**Or anything else. Which, by the way, guys I'm not ending **_**Trice. **_**Why would you think that? It's ANOTHER story. Now, I wish I had time this weekend, but I don't so… sorry! But next weekend I promise, well… I'll try getting ONE of the new stories up. Okay? Adios friends!**

**~Whythis xo***


	85. Doodle

Doodle (Requested by Cute as a button22):

His pencil scratches the paper. He absentmindly stares at her. With a pencil in one hand and another hand on his cheek, he continues to move his pencil. The back and forth motion, the curves, the shading. All without him knowing. All the mattered to him was her. And right now to him, it didn't make sense. But he was too busy memorizing her to realize, well, what was going on with him. He was falling in love, and it made every day harder for him to ignore it. Pushing it farther back in his head wasn't helping, because she was starting to push her way forward. He couldn't focus, let alone, pay attention any more. It wasn't like he hasn't experienced these feelings before. But, he could always push them away. Yet, suddenly they're stronger, slowly taking over his brain. All without him knowing.

"Whatcha drawing there, Phineas?"

Phineas suddenly stops thinking and looks down at the piece of paper. What **was** he drawing? He had no idea, his pencil was just moving. He was thinking about the world, thinking about her, thinking about these feelings. On the page was her. He drew her. Phineas looks up at the girl and blushes.

"It's nothing really, just a doodle."


	86. Bee-utiful

Bee-utiful (Requested by fvcutie0028):

She's beautiful.  
...Or should I say bee-utiful. I mean, it is Bee Day. It's not really anything she's doing. She's just wading in the pool. Just wading. And somehow, someway she makes it look bee-utiful.  
"Hey Phineas," Isabella smiles. "Wanna wade with us?"  
I grin back. "Sure!"  
I step into the pool and start to wade behind her. And suddenly I'm entranced by her... backside? How is that even possible? It's the way her hair swings back and forth. It's entrancing. She looks at me from over her shoulder, she smiles.  
"Bee-utiful" I whisper.  
She turns to face me completely. "What did you say?"  
"Um..." I say, as I feel a blush creep on my face.  
She stares me down, waiting for the answer she knows I will cave in and tell her.  
"I said; bee-utiful. You're bee-utiful."  
This time Isabella blushes. "Thanks Phineas."  
I smile my elfish smile. "You're BEEyond welcome."  
She cracks a smile. "BEEn holding those puns in all day?"  
"You better BEElieve it."  
And that's when we lose it.

***Ah, early update. There probably is another one this weekend, and other updates or stories. Although, I wrote **_**Haven't Met You Yet **_**for Ferb in a half an hour and I like it a lot. It's my first Ferb- Fic check it out! :D Yay! So excited for this free weekend guys. Hope you are too!**

**Oh and by the way guys, if I haven't taken care of one of your requests just leave me a not to remind me. Thanks!**

**~Whythis xo***


	87. Isabella's Big Day

***Read Chapter 65: Marriage to understand beginning***

* * *

Isabella's Big Day: Untold Story of Candace's Big Day (Requested by Axis22):

_Phineas runs his fingers through his hair. "So, um, ah, marriage?"_

_Isabella blinks in surprise. "What about it?"_

_Phineas looks down at his feet. "Do you like it?"_

_Isabella giggles. "Yeah, I guess?"_

_Phineas smiles and nervously rubs his neck. "So I was thinking…"_

_"You're not proposing, are you!?" Isabella exclaims, in a panic. Since she and Phineas are not actually even dating._

_Phineas eyes widen. "What!? NO!"_

_Isabella breathes in a sigh of relief. "Okay good."_

_"Ouch."_

_"It's not the idea that's bad, it's the fact we aren't even dating."_

_He nervously rubs his ear. "Well about that…"_

_Isabella grins._

_"Don't grin like that!"_

_She grins wider. "Why not?"_

_Phineas frowns, trying to hide his smile. "You're making me nervous."_

_She grins. "Just shut up and kiss me!"_

_Five years later..._

_The doors open and everyone turns to look at the bride. Phineas smiles at the girl. He couldn't believe he was marrying this girl. The girl of his dreams. The girl, steps in front of him, he grabs her hand and squeezes it. They turn and face the pastor. The pastor starts to talk. _

_"We're gathered here today to join holy matrimony..."_

_Ferb nudges his brother. Phineas turns his head and looks at Ferb. He grins and elbows him back. The two boys then turn back to the pastor._

_"Do you, Phineas Flynn, take Isabella Garcia-Shapiro as your wedded wife?"_

_Phineas smiles. "I do."_

_The pastor turns to Isabella. "And do you, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, take Phineas Flynn as your wedded husband?" _

_"I do!" Isabella squeals. "I do!"_

* * *

"I do, Phineas, I do!"

Phineas raises an eyebrow. "You do what?"

Isabella blinks in surprise. "Um... what was the question?"

Phineas looks at her in confusion. "Um, I just asked you if you were okay, you were staring off into space."

Isabella blushes. "Oh, um, yeah, I'm fine."

Phineas shuffles his feet. "That's good."

"So..."

"So..."

Phineas looks at her and blushes. "You know Isabella, you look really pretty."

Isabella looks down at her dress. After Tina and Bob got married, Isabella decided to change out of her uniform in to a beautiful night sky blue dress. Isabella curled her hair in loose curls. She had dark blue eye shadow to make her eyes pop. She had a beautiful silver necklace with a matching bracelet.

She looks up at Phineas and smiles. "Thanks Phineas."

"Anytime, so... do you wanna dance?"

Isabella nods her head. Phineas puts his hands on her hips. She puts her arms around Phineas' neck. They start to sway to the slow song.

"I really liked your ice-sculpture, Phineas."

Phineas smiles. "Thanks, Isabella." He pauses. "I think Candace did a great job on this wedding. I really do want her to plan mine."

"I made a note of that." Isabella jokes.

Phineas cracks a grin. "Yes, yes you did. I'll need you to help plan it."

Isabella hearts to beat faster. "Why's that?"

"Because you know me so well, of course Ferb will help as well!"

"Oh Phineas..."

"What?"


	88. Just Friends?

Just Friends:

"Rockin' party, Dinner Bell and Bean Pole McGee!" Buford grins, flopping on to the couch.

Although the party was over, the boys and their friends decided to have a very manly sleep-over. So, Phineas, Ferb, Buford, Baljeet, and Irving, gathered around the T.V. playing video games.

"Thanks Buford." Phineas grins. "Did you have a nice time with Milllllly?"

Buford glares at him.

"We could say the same thing for you and Isabella, Phineas."

The boys all turn in surprise. "MOM!" Phineas shouts. "We are just friends."

"Really?" Linda retorts. "I couldn't tell by the way she was looking at you."

"To be fair, Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher," Baljeet smirks. "I think he was looking at her the same way."

Phineas blushes and growls. "Shut up, Baljeet."

"Do you want to see the pictures, Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher?" Irving asks, excitedly.

"NO!" Phineas shouts.

"I don't understand why you two won't date!" Linda exclaims.

"Mom, Isabella doesn't like me in that way. You know that."

Around the room everyone face palms. Ferb rolls his eyes. "Can you be any more oblivious?"

* * *

***This is based off two of my friends, who are now dating :D Please review telling me what you think of their oblivious, Phineas and Isabella relationship. They both love the story and I hope you guys will tell me what you think.**

**New Chapters of _Where Do We Begin?_**

**New deleted scene for _Faking._**

**Enjoy :D**

**~Whythis xo***


End file.
